Infinite Horizon Book 1: Dawn
by Exdeathmore
Summary: Part 1 of 3. A multi-series crossover, centered around the Nanoha series, and inspired by the Super Robot Wars franchise! Chapter 11b - Nanoha's group makes a stop in Sector MH, and encounter a new kind of enemy!
1. The Infinite Horizon

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Prologue: The Infinite Horizon**

There are an endless number of worlds, contained within their own dimensions. Some are endlessly close in detail, yet infinitely far in distance, while others are completely unique in their nature and origins.

There are legends of an ancient civilization, one that rapidly developed its technology and grew... perhaps too quickly. This paradise of science, known as Al Hazard, eventually destroyed itself, causing an interdimensional catastrophe. The only remnants of Al Hazard are its most powerful artifacts, the Lost Logia...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector LN**

The planet Midchilda establishes the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) to collect the Lost Logia and contain their unstable powers, in order to prevent the Al Hazard incident from ever occurring again. Their second duty is to ensure the safety and security of their world and others, and to minimize interactions between worlds divided by dimensional boundaries.

After the destruction of Al Hazard, the Lost Logia were scattered across the various dimensions, making their recovery more difficult. The operation is spearheaded by one of the TSAB's interdimensional ships, the Asura, led by Captain Lindy Harlaown. However, there is another who seeks the Lost Logia for their own intentions...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector RZ**

Earth, year 20XX...Mankind is celebrating its greatest triumph in history: the creation of robots. Robots were made in man's image and programmed to obey the 3 Laws of Robotics. Ownership of robots is available primarily to large businesses and industries, but anyone with enough money could afford one of their own. It seemed that the human race was ready to enter a new era...

However, with the coming of new technology, comes individuals who wish to exploit it for their own selfish desires. Hackers and terrorists infect robots with custom viruses and force them to commit crimes. Although authorities are able to keep a majority of these viruses in check, there is one in particular that continues to plague this world...

* * *

**Dimensional Sectors DK and KT**

Unknown to the TSAB, there is another civilization that has mastered interdimensional travel. This enigmatic race is fleeing its home planet, which has been completely depleted of its resources, and is withering away. In order to preserve themselves, they leave Dimensional Sector DK, in search of a new home. Their destination: the Earth of Dimensional Sector KT.

Initial contact between the denizens of DK and KT is extremely hostile. The beings of DK greatly overpowered the humans of KT, raining death down upon the surface of their world. In a desperate attempt to defend their home, a group of human scientists form a research facility, called Academy, and use their scientific knowledge to escape into the past to devise a countermeasure against this threat. Little do they know, is that they were followed...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector PZ**

Tokyo City, on the Earth of Dimensional Sector PZ, a scientist by the name of Professor Utonium worked day and night to analyze a mysterious substance, known as "Chemical X", but to no avail. Then one day, an accident occurred in his laboratory, causing Chemical X to undergo a strange transformation. He named this substance, "Chemical Z".

Shortly afterward, a massive iceberg appeared in Tokyo City. Utonium's son, Ken, used the newly developed Chemical Z and concentrated it into a beam, destroying the iceberg, and releasing various black and white lights upon the city...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector SM**

Thousands of years ago, there existed a properous civilization on the moon orbiting the Earth of Dimensional Sector SM, called Silver Millenium. One day, it came under attack by the demonic Dark Kingdom, and in the end, the moon kingdom was lost. Queen Serenity, the ruler of Silver Millenium, sacrificed her life by using the mystical silver crystal, the Ginzuishou, to save the life of her daughter, her guardians, and the prince of Earth, Endymion, sending their souls to Earth to be reborn.

The princess of the moon was reborn as Usagi Tsukino, a 14-year-old living in Japan. After many events, trials, and tribulations, she had rediscovered her lost past, and with the help of her reborn guardians, now her friends, they defeated the Dark Kingdom and saved their home. One year later, the peace they had fought for would soon be shattered...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector TT**

Crime runs rampant on the Earth of Dimensional Sector TT. Whether it be common street thugs, mad scientists, or genetically enhanced mutants, the citizens of Jump City knew no rest. The only thing keeping the city from falling into total chaos was a group of young superpowered heroes, the Teen Titans.

Recently, they have come across a mysterious new enemy, a skilled fighter and tactical genius known only as Slade. Leaving behind cryptic messages and a trail of obscure hints, he toys with their minds, especially the mind of the team's leader, Robin...

* * *

**Dimensional Sector FN**

The Holy Grail War of Dimensional Sector FN has begun once more. Seven mystics, called Masters, are given control of seven spiritual Servants, and battle to the death for the ultimate prize: the Holy Grail, an artifact with the power to grant their greatest desires...

One of the seven Masters, Shiro Emiya, controls the Servant Saber. A pacifist at heart, Shiro wishes to win if only to stop the fighting and killing. He is assisted by Rin Tosaka, another Master, and her Servant, Archer. Unfortunately for Shiro, the only way to end the fighting, is with more fighting...

* * *

All these worlds are separate, but soon, their destinies will be intertwined, and their futures, along with the future of all worlds, will rest in their hands...

The Zukunft Regisseur is watching... and planning...

* * *

**Series List (pending)**

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (**Central story**)

Rockgirl (Megaman/Rockman-based fic by Exdeathmore)

Steel Angel Kurumi (Demon Heart story by Exdeathmore)

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z

Sailor Moon S

Teen Titans

Fate/stay night

* * *

**Note from the Author:** As stated above, the list of series is pending. If anyone has suggestions for other series, be it anime, cartoon, or even ideas for original stories, feel free to leave a review, or email me at exdeathmore at gmail dot com.


	2. Awakening

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Note from the Author: **This story is best read at ½ width, as it will be slightly easier on the eyes, in my opinion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Sector KT, ???**

A dark figure marches down a long corridor, illuminated only by an eerie red glow across the contours of the floor and walls. As it approaches a door at the end of the hallway, it revolves open, like a camera lens turning on. The figure enters into the next room. Inside, there are several computers, and a large window. Outside it, there is a magnificent view of the Earth. In the center of the room was a large chair, a large humanoid shrouded in a black robe and hood seated in it. The figure approached the chair and kneeled.

"You summoned me, Commander Lucifer?" the figure asked.

"Yes, Raziel, it was I," the man in the chair responded."...You may rise." The figure called Raziel complied. "Raziel... do you know why we fight this war, against the humans?"

"It is because they are mindless savages, who responded to diplomacy with violence. Also, we fight to colonize this planet and establish a definite future for our people."

"Is that what you believe...?" Lucifer sounded intrigued by Raziel's answer.

"Sir...?"

"It is nothing... I called you here for another reason. I have chosen you to embark on a dangerous mission, one that will take you behind enemy lines. This mission could very well determine the victor of this war."

"With all due respect, Commander, if this mission is as important as you say, sure there is someone more qualified than I. Perhaps Captain Faust or---"

"Are you questioning my judgement, Raziel?"

"Of course not, sir. I will carry out any orders you give me, as is my duty."

"That is good to hear. Now, listen closely..."

* * *

**Sector MS, Uminari City, Urban District**

Multiple bolts of yellow and red light shot across the city skyline, illuminating the murky gray sky. A girl with light blue eyes and short brown hair, clad in a white and blue dress and coat, wielding a staff adorned with a large red gem soared through the air, pursuing another girl, with red eyes, and long blonde hair, wearing a black cloak and suit, holding a black scythe with a bright yellow blade.

"Fate-chan!" the girl in white called out to the other as she stopped, hovering in place. The girl in black stopped and turned to face her, surprised that she was called by name. "You told me nothing would change just by talking... but I'm sure there are things we can't communicate to each other without using words! We might not be able to do anything about competing with each other like this, but I can't stand fighting like this without knowing anything about you!"

"..." The black-clad girl was silent, and looked on in what seemed to be disbelief, her eyes quivering.

"Originally, I was gathering the Jewel Seeds because Yuuno-kun was searching for them, because Yuuno-kun needs to gather and return them to where they belong! So I was here to help him! It was just a coincidence that I ended up helping him, but now I'm gathering the Jewel Seeds of my own free will! Because I don't want to put the people around me or my city in danger! That's my reason for doing this!"

"..." The girl in black closed her eyes, sighing. "...I..."

"Fate! You don't have to answer her!" shouted someone from below. Both girls looked down to see a large red hound with solid blue eyes and razor-sharp claws and teeth, who was already locked incombat with a small ferret with green eyes. "You don't have to tell anything to people who are just acting nice to you in a strange neighborhood," the hound spoke, "who are probably just trying to use you anyway!"

"!" The girl in white gasped at what the hound said.

"Our top priority is to capture the Jewel Seeds!" The girl in black, Fate, readied her scythe, prepared to fight again. Just then, below her, was a pulsating blue glow. At the source of the light was a jewel, about the size of a plant seed, with the Roman numeral XIV embedded within it. She immediately turned towards the object, and flew straight towards it.

"Nanoha!" the ferret called out to the girl in white.

"I got it!" the girl replied, as she quickly chased after Fate. Nanoha could feel the wind scratching at her face from the extreme speed she was traveling at. Both girls extended their weapons, and with a resounding _clang!_, the two met, the small jewel wedged inbetween them.

* * *

Earth of Dimensional Sector MS... a third-grader by the name of Nanoha Takamachi lives in Uminari City in this instance of the blue planet. A little girl who was just starting to try and find her place in the world, her life was changed forever by a once-in-a-lifetime encounter. A small ferret, bearing a small red gem, being attacked by a vicious black beast, reached out to Nanoha's mind, begging for her help. She agreed, and the ferret gifted her with the red gem, a magical weapon called the Raising Heart. With the Raising Heart's power, Nanoha Takamachi was endowed with the ability to use magic, and defeated the beast, which reverted into its original form, a small blue gem marked by the Roman numeral XXI.

The ferret introduced itself to Nanoha as Yuuno Scrya, an archaeologist from another world, who had come to Nanoha's world with the Raising Heart on a mission to obtain the blue gems, called Jewel Seeds. Yuuno explained that the Jewel Seeds are ancient magical artifacts with the power to grant wishes, but if misused, can create disaster and destruction. He asked for Nanoha's help to gather all 21 Jewel Seeds, using Raising Heart to seal and contain their power. Together, the two began to gather the Jewel Seeds located in Sector MS.

However, they soon encountered another magic user who was also seeking the Jewel Seeds. They encountered this person, Fate Testarossa, with her familiar, Arf, on several occasions. Nanoha attempted to ask Fate what her reason for gathering the Jewel Seeds was, but she simply replied:

"You would not understand, even if I told you."

The two girls were now in a race to gather the remaining Jewel Seeds. As Nanoha faced her new rival, she looked into her beautiful eyes, and saw only sadness in them. There was something about Fate that Nanoha wanted to know about, but had no means to figure out what it was...

Little did either of them know, however, is that their most recent clash will soon trigger a chain of events that would soon spiral out of control...

* * *

**Sector KT, ???**

A young man with blood red eyes and long, spiky blond hair, draped in a black robe, rushed down a brightly-lit corridor. He stopped when he came across a large door with a keypad next to it. He approached the keypad, which displayed a message, "**HIGH LEVEL AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED.**"

"Could this be it?" the man asked himself, reflecting on his memories...

* * *

"...A new weapon?" Raziel asked Commander Lucifer.

"Correct," Lucifer responded. "Our informants have told us that the humans are planning to create a superweapon of sorts, one powerful enough to neutralize our power to control the Aether."

"Neutralize the Aether? That's impossible!"

"It may seem so, but I am not willing to take any chances. If we were to send a regular attack force, they would be alerted easily and could retreat before our forces arrive. That is why you must infiltrate the human research facility alone, Raziel. Find the humans' weapon, and destroy it."

* * *

"...I cannot take any chances," Raziel said to himself, placing his hand on keypad. A small, runed circle began to etch itself on the surface of the keypad. The circle glowed a bright red as the keypad melted away, shorting out the lock on the door, opening it slightly. Raziel grabbed the door and pulled it open just wide enough for him to fit in. The room inside was dark, a light fog blanketed the floor. Ahead of Raziel was a single desk with a red button.

"What is this?" Raziel asked as he approached the desk, pressing the button. The desk folded open, revealing a hidden computer terminal and keyboard. "Let's see if there is any information here..." He began typing various terms for the computer to search for, such as "Weapon", "Aether", and "War". All searches turned up nothing. "Isn't there anything on this accursed thing!?" Raziel slammed his fist on the keyboard, and suddenly, several windows popped up on the screen, showing a silhouette of a human being, and a glowing green orb, marked with several white tags.

"Steel Angel Project...? Angel Heart? What are these?" Raziel asked as he quickly read the information on the screen, Just then, several spotlights lit up above him, all focused on one spot. Raziel looked ahead, and at the point where the lights met, stood a large capsule with a glass front. He approached the capsule to get a look at what was inside, but the glass was completely fogged up. He took his sleeve and wiped away the fog, and looked inside to see a woman with long pink hair tied up in a ponytail, who appeared to be Raziel's age in appearance, wearing a blue maid's uniform.

"A human!?" Raziel took a step back, slightly surprised. "Is this their superweapon?" He reached into his robe, and pulled out what looked like a metal knuckle. "...No chances..." Suddenly, a small green blade extended out from the knuckle, and with three quick swings, Raziel slashed at the capsule, shattering the glass as the fog inside it sprayed out. He took a glance to observe the woman, who did not stir.

* * *

**Sector MS, Uminari City, Urban District**

Time seemed to stand still as Nanoha and Fate stood in place, struggling with each other to gain control of the Jewel Seed, as Yuuno and Arf looked on. All four were silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, the silence was broken by a loud, cracking sound. Nanoha's and Fate's weapons began to crumble apart, as the Jewel seed glowed with a blinding white light.

* * *

**???**

"_It has begun..."_

* * *

**Sector MS, Uminari City, Urban District**

The white light surrounding the Jewel Seed began to expand, enveloping both Nanoha and Fate.

"Fate!" Arf cried out as she hastily rushed into the light to aid her master.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno called out, also jumping into the rapidly expanding light.

* * *

**Sector KT, ???**

"This is for the future of my people!" Raziel said as he pulled back his blade ready to strike. Suddenly, the entire room began to rumble, knocking him off balance. As he fell to the ground, his knuckle blade slipped off his hand and slid away from him.

"What was that tremor?" Raziel looked around, but saw nothing that would hint at an answer. Then he spotted something moving at the corner of his eye. He turned back towards the capsule to see the slumbering woman inside slowly start to fall out from the tremors. Raziel's eyes widened as she came closer and closer, until they met, their lips touching. He froze for a moment, then quickly scrambled away from the woman, who laid on the floor, unresponsive. Raziel let out a sigh of relief.

"For a moment, I thought it was alive..." he said to himself. Just then, there came a very light moan from the woman. She rose up, getting on her hands and knees, and slowly opened her violet-blue eyes. Raziel gasped, trembling. 'It, it's awake!' he thought. The woman looked around the room, as if she were in a daze, and then she looked at Raziel. Raziel attempted to say something, but his words were caught in his throat. The woman's eyes widened, brimming with life.

"...Master..." the woman whispered.

"!?" Raziel was still speechless.

"Master!" the woman suddenly lunged towards Raziel, holding him in a tight embrace, snuggling him, smiling and giggling.

"Help!" Raziel screamed. "It's attacking me! Help me!" He struggled to get free of the woman's embrace, but to no avail.

"Who's there!?" called a voice from outside the room. "What happened to the keypad!?" A scientist rushed into the room to see Raziel and the woman together. "What are you doing!? Why are you with Kurumi!? Guards! Over here! We have an intruder!"

"Damn it!" Raziel said, finally breaking free of the woman's grip. "If I'm going to die this day, it won't be without a fight!" He held out his right arm, another runed circle appearing around his wrist. A ball of fire began to form at the palm of his hand, when the room began to rumble again, more violently than the last time. The ball of fire dispersed as Raziel struggled to stay on his feet. "What... is... happening!?" A bright white light appeared behind Raziel, which quickly began to grow bigger until it engulfed him completely.

"Master!" the woman named Kurumi called out to him as she leapt into the light. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the light vanished, leaving behind only the single scientist.

"Th, they're gone!" the scientist said. "What on Earth is happening!?"

* * *

**Sector SM, ???**

In a strange realm completely surrounded by what seemed to be an endless fog, a lone woman, with long green hair and tanned skin, holding a large staff, shaped like a key, stood in front of an enormous door, her eyes closed.

"I feel it," the woman said to herself. "The flow of time is being disrupted, but it is not here... it feels faint, distant..." She opened her eyes, her grip on her staff tightening. "What does this mean? Is another crisis approaching?"


	3. Encounter

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

**Sector LN, Asura Bridge**

"What's our status, people?" asked a cheerful looking woman with bright green hair tied in a large ponytail, dressed in a blue military uniform. "Are we still on the proper heading?"

"Yes," replied another uniformed officer. "Presently, we are cruising at a constant level three nautical velocity. By my calculations, we are planned to arrive at our destination in roughly 160 vecs."

"There has been little to no noticeable movement in the area since that dimensional disturbance in Sector MS," said another officer, "but the potential danger of those two people colliding again is extraordinarily high."

"I see..." the woman said, sitting down at her chair.

"Captain Lindy!" one of the officers called out. "I'm picking up several large readings of magical energy! They are nearly identical to Lost Logia energy signatures!"

"Can you pinpoint their locations?"

"Tracking them now..." The officer began typing away at the terminal in front of her. "Complete! There are three signatures, but two of them are stronger than the third."

"Their coordinates?" the captain asked.

"The lesser signature is coming from Sector KT, and the stronger two are coming from Sectors PZ and SM."

"Hmm... choices..." the captain sighed, closing her eyes. "This is quite problematic." She turned to face a young boy clad in a black coat and uniform. "What do you think?"

"It would be best if we headed for one of the sectors with the stronger energy signatures," the boy responded, "preferably the closer one, which in this case, would be Sector SM."

"In that case... change course. Set coordinates to Sector SM. Our visit to Sector MS will have to wait for now. If things get too dangerous, we'll just have to go straight to the scene of the disturbance. Right, Chrono?"

"Everything will be fine, Captain," said the boy, Chrono, pulling out a golden card. "After all, that's why I'm here in the first place."

* * *

**Sector SM, Hikawa Shrine**

A teenage girl with long black hair and deep violet eyes sprang out of her bed, beads of sweat trickling down her brow.

'_That dream again,_' the girl thought to herself. '_No, more like a nightmare..._' She got out of her bed and changed her clothes, swapping her pajamas for a temple priest robe. As she changed, she tried to recall the events of her dream. Images of a wave of death sweeping across her home, leaving nothing but silence in its wake. Even her precious friends were not immune from the encroaching silence. Behind her, a light shone forth. Before she could approach it, the light split into three, and flew off into the distance, well out of her reach.

The girl stepped outside, grabbing a broom resting near the door, ready to do her daily chores. As she reached the main courtyard of the temple, she stopped when she saw a little girl with short brown hair, dressed in a white school uniform, lying on the ground, unconscious. Beside her was a small ferret, also unconsciouss.

"Oh my!" the temple priestess gasped, dropping her broom and quickly rushing over to the girl. "Are you okay, little girl? Wake up, say something!" She gently shook the girl, but there was no response. She then rolled the girl onto her back, and placed her ear next to her mouth. "She's still breathing... thank goodness. We need to get you inside." She gently picked up the ferret and placed it on the little girl's lap, and picked her up, supporting her by her back and under her knees. She then carried the girl back inside the temple.

* * *

Earth of Sector SM... Once home to an ancient civilization that existed on the planet's moon, now gone, the only living legacy of that distant time is the reincarnation of its princess, a 14-year-old girl named Usagi Tsukino. Though she is lazy, clumsy, and a crybaby, she shows strong sympathy for those around her, and would do anything for the people she cares for.

One day, she came across a small black cat with a crescent-shaped spot on its forehead. Surprisingly, the cat was able to speak, and introduced herself as Luna. She told Usagi that she was one of five destined warriors, the Sailor Senshi, and that it was her duty to protect the Earth from any evils that would threaten it.

Under Luna's guidance, Usagi Tsukino became the soldier of justice, Sailor Moon. At first, she stood alone against the Dark Kingdom, a group of demonic beings determined to extinguish all life on the planet. But as time passed and trials were overcome, she gained friends and companions: Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury; Rei Hino, Sailor Mars; Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter; and Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, along with her own guardian, a white cat named Artemis. With their combined strength, and the aid of Mamoru Chiba, who fought as the valiant Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Senshi finally vanquished the Dark Kingdom, and the Earth of Sector SM was safe, for the time being.

Now, a new evil has risen... One year later, a mysterious group of monsters called Daimohn appeared, targeting people who are pure of heart, searching for something called "talismans". Appearing at the same time were two mysterious warriors, who also seem interested in finding the talismans, but are enemies to the Daimohn. Not knowing the ultimate goal of the enemy, or who to consider friend or foe, the Sailor Senshi are prepared to expect the unexpected, or so they thought...

* * *

'_Nanoha... Nanoha! Nanoha, wake up! Please wake up! Nanoha!_'

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes after hearing the voice echoing in her mind. '_Yuuno... kun?_' she responded mentally. She turned her head to the right to see her ferret friend sitting at her side, a small, cracked, red gem at his feet.

'_Nanoha!_' Yuuno wagged his tail happily. '_Thank goodness!_' Just then, there came a sound of a door sliding open. The priestess from before entered the room, carrying a tray with food and drink.

"You're awake," the young woman said to Nanoha, smiling. "That's good." Nanoha sat up from the bed she was resting in as the woman placed the tray in front of her. "I brought you some food. It's not much, but it's the least I can offer."

"Th, thank you..." Nanoha said as she began eating.

"I found you and your pet outside in the temple courtyard, out cold. What were you doing there, anyway?"

"Eh? I was?" Nanoha didn't know how to respond. '_Yuuno-kun,_' she spoke telepathically with her friend, '_What should I do?_'

'_I don't know,_' Yuuno replied. '_I'm as confused as you are right now._'

"Let's see... I, um... You see..."

"That's okay," the priestess said. "It was probably a bad experience, and you just can't remember right now. What's your name, little girl?"

"N, Nanoha... Nanoha Takamachi. This is my, um... pet, Yuuno-kun."

"Kyu!" the little ferret squeaked.

"Nanoha-chan, eh? Nice to meet you, my name is Rei Hino. I'm a priestess here for the Hikawa Shrine. You can call me Rei-chan if you like."

"Rei-chan... thank you for helping me and Yuuno-kun."

"Think nothing of it, it was my pleasure. I'm sorry to leave you here by yourself, but I have chores to do. Maybe we can talk more after I'm done. Make sure you eat enough!" Rei exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yuuno-kun," Nanoha turned to him. "What happened?"

"There was an enormous amount of magical energy released when you and that other girl tried to capture the Jewel Seed," Yuuno replied. "There was a bright flash of light, and the next thing I knew, we were here."

"I see... what happened to Fate-chan?"

"There was no sign of her, or her familiar. The Jewel Seed is gone, as well. Also..." Yuuno looked down at the red gem. "Raising Heart took a lot of damage from that last fight. It's in auto-recovery mode right now. In time, it will be back to normal."

"..." Nanoha looked sad as she stared at the gem. "Raising Heart, I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Sector SM, Death Busters Lab**

Inside a dark, musty laboratory, a man in a white lab coat looms over a beaker, pouring a vial full of red liquid into it. Inside the liquid, a small, amorphous blob began to throb wildly, expanding rapidly, until the beaker shattered. The blob then hardened, taking the shape of an egg.

"Kaorinite-kun," the man said in a slightly coarse voice.

"Yes, professor?" asked a woman with flaming red hair, also in a lab coat.

"How many Daimohn eggs must I create, must you waste, before we find even one talisman?" The man cradled the egg-shaped object, like it was a newborn baby.

"Forgive me for my failures, professor. I promise you, it will not happen again."

"I will hold you to that promise, Kaorinite-kun." He held out the egg as it floated away from his hands, and into the hands of the woman. "Take special care of this one, and do not return until you have found a talisman."

"Yes, professor." In an instant, the woman vanished, leaving behind only her lab coat, which dropped to the floor.

"We must have the three talismans," the man muttered to himself. "Only then will the Holy Grail appear, and once it is in our hands, hmhmhmhmm... this world will be ours to do with as we please! Heheheheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAH!!" The man burst into insane laughter that echoed throughout the laboratory.

* * *

**Sector SM, Hikawa Shrine, Rei's Room**

"Ah!" Nanoha gasped. "If it's morning right now, then Mom and Dad must be worried sick about me!" Not having her cell phone with her, Nanoha looked around Rei's room, and found a regular phone. She picked it up, and dilaed her home phone number.

"_We're sorry,_" an automated message said, "_the number you have dialed is currently not in service. Please hang up and dial again._" Nanoha put the phone back in its place.

"I know I dialed the right number..." Nanoha said, "but why did I get that message? Something isn't right..."

"Maybe we should try to go home and see if anything has happened there," Yuuno said.

"Yeah... let's go, Yuuno-kun." The small ferret leapt up to Nanoha's shoulder as she grabbed Raising Heart and left the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, the woman Kaorinite loomed high above the city, Daimohn egg in hand, searching for a suitable host for it to inhabit.

"What kind of place would be a suitable target, I wonder?" she asked herself. Suddenly, the Daimohn egg in her hand began to crack. "What's this!?" she gasped. The egg continued to crack, until it burst into a blob of blood red ooze. The sudden shattering caused Kaorinite to drop the blob, and she watched as it plummeted to the ground below. "The Daimohn egg... broke? How? Why?"

The blob hit the ground with a stomach-churning _splat_. It wobbled in place, and then started to slowly creep across the ground. It slid down into a nearby ditch, towards a small blue gem with a Roman numeral II embedded within it. The blob stretched outwards and devoured the gem, and began glowing...

* * *

"You say she was just laying there?" asked a young woman with brunette hair up in a ponytail with green eyes.

"That's what I said," Rei responded. "I tried calling the police, but they said there's no record of a missing child named Nanoha Takamachi."

"Well, she couldn't have come out of thin air," said another girl long blonde hair, a large red bow tied around it. "Maybe she's an orphan?"

"I don't think so. Her clothes looked like a school uniform. I don't think any orphan would be able to pay their way through school on their own."

"Maybe she's a _rich_ orphan?" The blonde-haired girl laughed.

"Now you're just making stuff up..." Rei sighed.

"This is very serious, Minako-chan," said a third girl, with short blue hair and blue eyes to match. "You shouldn't joke about a situation like this."

"Sorry, sorry!" Minako apologized. "By the way... where's Usagi-chan? Wasn't she supposed to be studying with us today?"

"Who knows?" Rei said, shrugging. "She probably sneaked off to go spend time with Mamoru-san."

"It can't be helped, Rei-chan," the brunette said. "After all, they haven't really had much time to spend together recently, especially with everything that's been happening so far."

"You're being too easy on her, Mako-chan! Have you _seen_ her test scores? It's amazing she hasn't been expelled yet!" Just then, there came a loud beeping sound from somewhere in the room. Minako pulled out a small watch-like device and flipped it open.

"What is it, Artemis?" Minako asked.

"We have a big problem!" came a voice from the device. "Another Daimohn has appeared, but it's acting very differently from the ones we've fought before!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no time to explain! You and the others have to hurry! Luna is already going to warn Usagi and Mamoru!"

"We're on our way!" Minako closed the communicator. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" All four girls got up and headed out the door. Just as they left, Nanoha entered the room.

"Excuse me..." Nanoha said as she entered. "Hm? Rei-chan? Funny... I thought I heard her talking in here just now..." Suddenly, a bone-tingling chill ran down her spine, a familiar feeling. She turned to Yuuno. "Did you feel it, Yuuno-kun?"

"I did," the ferret replied. "It's near... another Jewel Seed." Nanoha felt something warm in the palm of her hand. She looked down at Raising Heart, which was pulsating with a pink glow.

"**I am ready,**" a robotic female voice emanated from the gem. "**Let's go.**"

"Raising Heart?" Nanoha was surprised by its statement. "You can't, you're still damaged! Because of me..."

"**It's all right, my master.**"

"..." Nanoha paused for a moment. "...Thank you, Raising Heart. Let's give it our best!"

"**All right.**"

"Nanoha, are you sure about this?" Yuuno asked her. "You just recovered, and Raising Heart is still in repair. You might not be able to seal the Jewel Seed properly..."

"We've made up our minds," said Nanoha. "It's better to try than to stay here and do nothing!" With that said, Nanoha and Yuuno both hurried outside.

* * *

"_RRRAAAGGGGHH!!!_"roared a red humanoid-shaped creature. A group of pedestrians were screaming and panicking, trying to get away from the creature. A black star appeared on the creature's forehead, and it fired a large black beam towards the crowd. The beam detonated on impact, tearing up the pavement and knocking several people into the air. Kaorinite approached the creature from behind.

"I am your master, Daimohn!" she yelled at it. "Obey me!"

"_RRRAAAGGGGHH!!!_" the creature roared again as it fired its beam at her. She immediately vanished and reappeared above the berserk Daimohn.

"Why doesn't it obey me!? This makes no sense!"

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice. Kaorinite and the Daimohn both turned to the source to see a girl with long blonde hair tied into two buns and ponytails, wearing a sailor suit and tiara. "I can't forgive anyone who causes this kind of destruction in my home! I'm the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Don't forget us!" came four more voices. Four more girls, who looked exactly like Rei and her friends, but dressed similar to Sailor Moon, appeared. "The Sailor Senshi are also here!"

"Hmph," Kaorinite said, crossing her arms. "Maybe I won't have to trouble myself with this disobedient beast. I'll let you deal with it yourselves." Kaorinite vanished, leaving the rest behind.

"_GGGRRRRRRRR..._" the crazed Daimohn growled. Its red, gelatinous body melted into a puddle, and quickly slid across the ground towards the five girls. As it reached their feet, several tentacles emerged and lashed out. The Senshi leapt out of the way, scattering.

"Uwah!" Sailor Moon yelped, stumbling as she landed. "What's with this monster!? It's not fighting like the others!" The red puddle regained its humanoid form, firing another black beam at her. She bent back awkwardly, barely dodging it.

"Artemis _did_ say it was different," said Sailor Venus.

"This Daimohn doesn't seem interested in capturing pure hearts," said Sailor Mercury. "It only seems interested in causing as much damage as it can."

"Then we'll just have to return it tenfold!" Sailor Jupiter said, arcs of electricity flying between her hands, forming into an orb. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She hurled the orb the creature, but it dissipated immediately on contact. "What!? Nothing!?"

"Let us try, then!" Sailor Venus said as she and Sailor Mars approached the Daimohn, a golden chain appearing in Venus's hands. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She lashed out the chain like a whip, wrapping it around the Daimohn. "Mars, now!"

"I got it! Burning Mandala!" Several rings of fire shot out of Mar's hands, slicing off several pieces of the Daimohn's body as they passed through it. The severed pieces lost their form immediately upon hitting the ground.

"_GGRRRAAAAAHH!!_" the monster screeched as it tried to break free of its bonds.

"Sailor Moon, hurry up!" Venus said, tugging on the chain. "I don't think I can hold onto it much longer!"

"Ah, right!" Sailor Moon held out her hand, and a small scepter appeared. She raised it into the air as light gathered at its head. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Streams of heart-shaped lights emerged from the scepter, merging into a giant heart, headed straight for the Daimohn. The attack plowed right through the creature.

"_GGRRRAAAAAHH!!_" the Daimohn screamed as its form dissolved, turning back into a puddle of goo. As it fell, it left behind a small blue gem, hovering in place.

"What is that?" Jupiter asked. Just as she started approaching it, though, it began to glow brightly. The gem began to pull the Daimohn's remains toward itself.

"What's going on?" asked Mars.

"I'm checking it out right now!" Mercury said, pulling out a small computer, a visor appearing over her eyes. "That thing is releasing a large amount of energy! It's trying to regenerate the Daimohn!"

"_Ehh_!?" Sailor Moon gasped. "You mean we have to do this all over again!?"

"Let me handle it!" came a voice from behind. The five girls turned around and looked up to see Nanoha, clad in her protective jacket and dress, Yuuno perched on her shoulder. "Lyrical, Magical! Jewel Seed, Serial II, Seal!" She pointed Raising Heart at the blue gem as the staff's tip began to glow red.

"**Sealing,**" Raising Heart said as it fired a small beam at the Jewel Seed. On impact, the red goo dropped to the ground again, the the blue gem's glow slowly faded. It floated towards Raising Heart, and was absorbed by the staff's large red jewel. "**Receipt Number II.**"

"Are you all okay?" Nanoha asked the five Sailor Senshi as she descended to the ground.

"I, is that you, Nanoha-chan?" Mars asked her.

"Eh? How did you know my---" Nanoha stopped after taking a good look at Mars. "Rei... chan?"

"You two know eachother?" Venus asked.

"Yeah," Mars nodded. "This was the girl I was talking to you guys about. At least, I think she is..."

"All of you, stay right where you are!" shouted out a voice from above. They all looked up and saw a young boy in a black coat and uniform, holding a black staff. "I am Chrono Harlaown, a government official from the Time-Space Administration Bureau! All of you have just been involved in a Lost Logia-related incident, and I ask that all of you come with me. I will need a detailed explanation of the situation that just occurred."

"Time-Space Administration Bureau?" Yuuno seemed surprised at the mention of the name.

* * *

**Sector SM, Death Busters Lab**

The inside of the Death Busters laboratory was covered with splotches of red goo all over the walls and floor.

"What happened here, professor!?" Kaorinite asked him.

"The Daimohn egg..." the professor said. "While you were gone, I created another one, but it burst open, and the Daimohn went berserk. As you can see, it made quite a mess before it was put down." The professor was still picking bits of slime off his coat. "How has your latest excursion fared, Kaorinite-kun?"

"I had the same experience as you, professor. The Daimohn egg burst before I could find a host, and the creature ignored my orders, destroying everything in its sight."

"This is most troubling... Hmm... something is causing this instablity in the Daimohn eggs, and we must find it quickly."

"I will begin searching the city immediately if you wish me to, professor."

"I am depending on you, Kaorinite-kun."

* * *

**Sector KT, ???**

"What do you have to report?" Commander Lucifer asked.

"There is still no word from Specialist Raziel," responded a soldier in a black body suit and helmet, the visor too heavily tinted to see inside. "There were two reported energy anomalies at the human reseach facility, one just before we lost contact with him, and another shortly afterwards."

"I see... is that all?"

"No, Commander. There have been reports of similar anomalies on the planet's surface, along with multiple squads going missing. Our scouts believe that it is not the humans' doing."

"..." Commander Lucifer was silent. "...Call off the search for Raziel, and begin searching for the missing squads. You are dismissed."

"Sir!" the soldier saluted as he left the chamber.

"Perhaps you should have taken Raziel's advice," someone said from the shadows. "I _was_ the better candidate for that mission."

"Are you questioning my judgement as well, Faust?" Lucifer responded to the voice. "If I had sent you in his place, I would lose one of my top officers rather than a common soldier."

"...Perhaps. But if it was me, I would have---"

"We shall speak of this no more, Faust. Prepare yourself for battle. You will be leading the next regiment of soldiers to the front."

"...As you wish, Commander..."


	4. Sidetracked

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sidetracked**

**Sector KT, Academy Base (Past)**

"...and that is our current situation," a man with short blond hair just finished explaining something to two women. One of the women had short brown hair and magenta eyes, wearing a mostly white outfit. The other appeared younger, with blonde hair and green eyes, and was scantily clad in a blue and red suit. "In summary, someone had infiltrated the facility and captured Kurumi, just moments before the time drives activated."

"This is terrible!" the seemingly older woman said. "I can't believe Sis has been kidnapped!"

"Well, we appreciate you telling us first," the younger woman said. "But there's just one problem... _How are we supposed to find them!?_"

"We did a full analysis of the anomaly that occurred at the moment Kurumi and the intruder disappeared," the man said. "We believe that we can use the Academy facility's time drives to recreate that anomaly, and hopefully send you to wherever they have gone."

"Are you sure it will work?" the older woman asked.

"Well, we're not entirely sure, but according to simulations, theres a 69% chance of success..."

"Gee, that makes me feel _much_ more comfortable," the younger woman said sarcastically.

"It's the only option available to us. There's no telling what the intruder plans to do with Kurumi in his possession. You're top priority is to find Kurumi, and convince her to come back with you, and to capture the intruder, if possible. Under no circumstances are you to engage in hostile combat with either of them."

"We understand, but how will we get back after we do find Sis?"

"Take these." The man handed them two small devices. "These devices should act as beacons, allowing us to bring you back, regardless of time period or location. We're counting on you, Saki, Karinka."

* * *

**Sector PZ, Tokyo City, Shirogane Park**

"...ster, Master! Wake up, Master!" Raziel slowly opened his eyes after hearing the voice. He looked around to find himself in the middle of a park, lying on the ground.

"Ergh..." he grunted. "Where---" He was cut off when he was suddenly grabbed by someone. He found himself in Kurumi's arms again, his head being squeezed against her chest.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Master!" she said cheerfully as she hugged him.

"Mmph!" came Raziel's muffled voice. "Can't... breathe...!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Master!" Kurumi immediately let go as Raziel caught his breath.

'This thing really is a weapon!' he thought to himself. 'That's the second time it's tried to kill me!' Raziel looked around to observe his surroundings again. 'This doesn't look like the research facility. Where am I?' He then recalled the bright flash of light that appeared shortly after his first "encounter" with Kurumi. He looked towards a gate leading out of the park, and started walking. Kurumi immediately began following him like a lost puppy.

"Where are we going, Master?" she aasked him, still smiling. Raziel stopped in his tracks.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," he said, not bothering to turn around to face her. "_I_ am going to find out where I am, and get away from _you_."

"I, I don't understand..." Kurumi dropped to her knees, sobbing. "Did Kurumi do something wrong, Master? Do you hate me?"

"...I'm not obligated to answer my enemy."

"Master... why are you being so mean!? _Waaahhhh!!!_" Kurumi began crying like a baby. The noise was unlike anything Raziel ever heard before as he clapped his hands over his ears.

'That noise!' he screamed to himself, barely able to hear his own thoughts. 'It feels like my head is about to split open!' He then turned around and faced Kurumi. "Stop it!" he shouted. "Stop making that noise!" Suddenly, there was a loud _BOOM_ that resonated through the air. Kurumi stopped crying as she and Raziel both looked towards the source of the sound. Looking up at the sky, they saw several streaks of black and white lights. "What in the Aether is that?" Raziel asked as he watched the lights soar over his head. He turned his attention back to Kurumi. "If you stop making that noise from before, then fine, you can follow me."

"Will you stop being mean to me, Master?" Kurumi asked him.

"Yes, whatever. Let's just go."

"Kyuuiin!" Kurumi squealed as she jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around one of Raziel's. "Thank you so much, Master!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Raziel asked himself. "More importantly, what were those lights? I must investigate what's goin on around here."

"Okay!" Kurumi said, grabbing Raziel by the hand. "Let's go then, Master!" She began skipping out of the park, Raziel stumbling just to keep pace with her. As they left the park, a little girl with bright, long red hair, tied into a ponytail with a large pink ribbon, entered, carrying several bags filled with assorted snacks and sweets. She headed towards a bench and sat down.

"Time to eat!" the girl said, unwrapping a candy bar. Just as she ws about to take a bite, she looked up and saw a bright white light descending overhead, headed towards a toddler playing with a yo-yo. "Look out!" she called out, rushing over and covering the child as she was struck by the light.

* * *

**Sector PZ, Tokyo City, Downtown**

"Slow down, already!" Raziel said to Kurumi, still being draged behind her. "I can't keep up!" Suddenly, a strange sensation shot through Raziel's brain. He pulled his hand away from Kurumi and stood still.

"Hm? What's wrong, Master?" Kurumi asked.

'This feeling...' Raziel thought, 'is it... the Aether? No, it's different somehow.' He closed his eyes and began concentrating. 'It's coming... from over there!' He turned to the left, and immediately began running in that direction.

"Ah, wait for me!" Kurumi said, chasing after him. They continued running until they saw a small blue gem, marked with the numeral XIV.

"Is that the source of this energy?" Raziel asked as he slowly approached the gem.

"Don't take another step!" someone shouted at Raziel. Several bolts of energy shot out at him as he jumped back. He looked up to see a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a black cape and suit, accompanied by a large red hound.

"Master!" Kurumi rushed to Raziel's side. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Raziel said. "A small human... and it's... flying?" Just then, the blue gem began to pulsate. The sudden burst of energy knocked Raziel and Kurumi back several feet. The little girl then rushed towards the gem, grabbing it with both hands and clutching it tightly.

"Fate!" the hound called out to her. "What are you doing!?" Blue rays of light began to shoot out from inbetween the girl's fingers as the ground began to shake. "Fate! Stop! It's too dangerous!"

"Stop..." Fate said quietly, still holding onto the gem as she dropped to her knees. A large, yellow runed circle appeared beneath her.

"That mark...!" Raziel gasped. "Is that human... using the Aether!? Impossible!"

"Stop... stop...!" Fate continued to repeat as her body began to glow. The energy being released from the gem intensified, slicing her gloves and hands. "Stop!" She closed her eyes tightly as the blue glow around her slowly faded. Fate gasped for air as she slowly rose to her feet, stumbling.

"Fate!" the hound said as it rushed over to her. Its body began to glow, and it morphed into a humanoid shape. It appeared to be a woman, but it still retained its ears and tail from its previous form. She caught Fate before she could fall down.

"I'm okay, Arf..." Fate said to the woman. "We... must go back to Mother... she must know what has happened..."

"You can't, Fate!" Arf said. "You're in no condition to go, especially to that woman...!"

"It'll be okay... I'm sure Mother will understand. And besides, we've managed to capture four Lost Logia." Fate took a step away from Arf, and began saying something unusual. "Dimensional Transfer." Another runed circle appeared around her. "Dimensional Coordinates – 876C 4419 3312..."

'Those numbers...!" Raziel thought as he watched Fate. 'Those are dimensional coordinates! My people are capable of dimensional travel, but it requires our most advanced machinery, and yet this human... is it _even_ human?'

"...A1460 779 F3125," Fate finished. "Open, O Door of Invitation to the Garden of Time. To the household of the Testarossa family!" Both Fate and Arf were engulfed in a golden light as it shot out into the sky. When the light faded, they were both gone.

"W, what just happened, Master?" Kurumi asked Raziel.

"I... don't know..." Raziel was at a total loss. "That small human... first it used a rune circle to contain that object's energy, then it used dimensional transportation merely by saying the coordinates... nothing makes sense anymore..." Suddenly, there was a bright flash that appeared behind them. Raziel turned around, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"_Uuurraaahhh..._" groaned a group of ten or so creatures. They appeared skeletal in appearance, wielding rusted swords and axes. One of the skeletons charged at Raziel, swinging its axe at him. Raziel sidestepped the creature, kicking it away.

"What are these things!?" Raziel asked. Before he could find an answer, though, more of the creatures came rushing at him. He tried to dodge their attacks, but one of them managed to hit him, slashing through his robe and into his arm. "Agh!" Raziel clutched his arm, writhing in pain.

"Master!" Kurumi quickly rushed over to him. She picked him up and leapt away from the skeletons, placing him down gently. "Master!" She looked at his wound, which was bleeding heavily. She stood up and faced the creatures. "Look what you did to Master! I won't forgive you for that!"

"_Uuuuhhhnnn..._" the skeletons groaned as they meandered towards her. Kurumi quickly charged straight into the group of monsters. Just as one of them raised its weapon to attack, she quickly delivered a punch to its chest, shattering it into dust. Another skeleton approached her from behind, swinging its sword across. Kurumi ducked and grabbed it by its legs. She swung the creature around, knocking it into another as they broke apart on impact. As the brawl continued. Raziel looked on in amazement.

"Incredible..." Raziel said. "I was beginning to have my doubts, with its strange mannerisms and obsession with constant physical interaction with me, but this human... it may very well be the superweapon I was sent to destroy..."

"This will teach you for hurting my Master!" Kurumi said as she grabbed the last two skeletons, slamming them into eachother. All that was left of the skeletons were piles of dust and their rusty weapons. After brushing off her hands, she ran over to Raziel. "Master, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Raziel said, taking his hand away from his arm. Suprisingly, the wound that was there just moments ago was gone.

"Eh? But you were just hurt, I'm sure of it!" Just then, a large white van pulled up next to them, and stopped. A man in a white lab coat poked his head out the window.

"You two!" the man said to Raziel and Kurumi. "I saw what just happened! Could you come with me?"

"And who are you to ask something like that?" Raziel asked the man.

"I'm Professor Utonium," the man introduced himself. "I believe you two were involved in the incident that just happened recently. If you come with me, I can explain what's been going on."

"What should we do, Master?" Kurumi asked Raziel. "Should we listen to the weird man?"

"W, weird?" the professor seemed somewhat offended by her remark.

'I'm in unfamiliar territory,' Raziel thought to himself. 'So many things happening in such a short time... the lights in the sky, the gem, that small human, and those creatures that attacked me... this human believes me to be one of them, and I have no means of communicating with my people... it would be in my best interests to associate myself with them, for now...' After meditating on the matter, Raziel faced Utonium. "Very well," he said. "We shall accompany you."

"That's great!" Utonium said as the back doors of the van opened up. "Get in the back, quickly! There's another stop we have to make soon!"

* * *

**Sector FN, ???**

A woman shrouded in a black robe and hood seems troubled by something.

"My mana..." the woman murmured. "It feels... drained, suddenly... but it does not seem to be the work of any Master or Servant... it is as if it simply vanished from existence... or has it?"

* * *

**Sector GT, Garden of Time**

_Crack_! _Crack, crack_! The sound of a whip lashing against something echoed through the empty hallways. Arf sat against the wall, covering her ears, trying to block out the noise.

'What the hell is wrong with that woman!?' Arf thought. 'It's not like she hasn't been cruel to Fate before, but this time... this is just too much!'

* * *

Inside a large chamber, Fate stood in the center, her arms and legs bound in chains, her body covered with bruises. Standing in front of her was a woman with dark black hair, and cold, violet eyes that seem to pierce your soul. "A mere four?" the woman asked Fate. "This is terribly disappointing."

"..." Fate looked up to the woman with sad eyes. "Yes..." she said softly. "I'm sorry... Mother."

"Do you understand, Fate? You are my daughter, the sole offspring of the Great Mage, Precia Testarossa." The woman began approaching Fate. She held Fate's chin up, forcing her to look directly into her eyes. "Nothing is impossible for us, no matter what it may be. We must complete anything we begin, in all respects."

"Yes..."

"You've made me wait this long, only for these meager results... even more so, you attempted to make an excuse for your lack of progress... There's no way I could have welcomed you home with a smile. I trust that you understand, Fate."

"Yes... I understand."

"That's why I want you to remember..." A whip appeared in Precia's hand. "Never disappoint me again like you've done today." As she raised the whip, Fate closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to come.

* * *

More cracking echoed through the halls, accompanied by Fate's cries of pain. This only caused Arf to cringe even more.

'How can that woman _dare_ to call herself Fate's mother!?' she thought. 'Are the Lost Logia... are the Jewel Seeds really that important!?'


	5. Interference

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interference**

**Sector SM, Asura Porting Bay**

Chrono, Nanoha, Yuuno, and the Sailor Senshi appeared in a large, brightly lit corridor. A large, runed circle hovered over their heads.

"This way, please," Chrono said. "The captain wishes to speak to each of you." Chrono began walking down the wide walkway.

"W, wait a minute!" Mars said. "We don't even know what's going on, and you expect us to just do whatever you tell us!?"

'_Yuuno-kun,_' Nanoha spoke to Yuuno, '_what_ is _going on? What is this place?_'

'_It seems to the the inside of a Time-Space Administration Bureau Dimensional Cruise Patrol Warship,_' Yuuno replied. '_Simply stated, we're inside a ship that moves between dimensions._'

'_I... don't think that's really making it sound simple..._'

"Well, if you do as I say," Chrono responded to Mars's question, "then you _will_ know what's going on."

"I think we should just do as he says for now," Mercury said. "He doesn't seem like an enemy."

"..." Mars gave a reluctant nod as they continued to follow Chrono.

'_Let's see,_' Yuuno continued speaking to Nanoha, '_how can I put it... along with the world you live in, there are hundreds of others similar to it, including the world I come from. This ship and the officers of the Time-Space Administration Bureau travel between these worlds and supervise the affairs of those worlds when they interfere with dimensional space._' As they reached the end of the corridor, Chrono stopped and looked at Nanoha and the others.

"Ah, you must be uncomfortable in those outfits," he said to them. "You can release your barrier jacket and device here."

"Ah, that's right," Nanoha said. "Well then..." With a swing of her staff, Nanoha's barrier jacket disappeared, reverting back to her school uniform. Raising Heart then returned to its compact gem form.

"I was right, then!" Mars said. "It really is you, Nanoha-chan!"

"Then that means you really _are_ Rei-chan!" Nanoha said back.

"Ah, ah..." Mars just realized she revealed her true identity. "I, guess you've found me out, haven't you?"

"What I just said applies to you five as well," Chrono said to the Sailor Senshi. "I don't know if you are mages or not, but I'm pretty sure your current attire is not the standard for the denizens of Sector SM, and if you're worried about keeping your identities hidden, then don't be, that information will not leave this ship."

'Sector SM?' Yuuno thought. 'I thought Nanoha and I were in Sector MS...?'

"If you say so..." Mars looked at the others, and they all nodded in agreement. Their bodies began to glow, and in a flash, they returned to their original forms, wearing normal, everyday clothes.

"All of you are like me!" Nanoha said.

"I guess you could say that," Ami said.

"Also," Chrono turned to Yuuno, "shouldn't you return to your true form, too?"

"Ah, yes!" Yuuno said out loud. "Now that you mention it, I guess I will."

"Wha! The ferret can talk!" Usagi said, pointing at Yuuno.

"What are you getting worked up about?" Rei asked her. "After all, we know two cats that can talk."

"I, I know! It's just, well... I thought Luna and Artemis were the only talking animals..."

"I've been in this form for so long that I'd completely forgotten." Yuuno's body began glowing, and as his form shifted, Nanoha and the others looked on in surprise. As the glow faded, a young boy with short blond hair and green eyes, stood where the small ferret once did.

"Wha!" Rei gasped. "Th, the ferret...!"

"_Now_ who's getting worked up?" Usagi asked with a sly grin.

"C, can it! I'm only surprised because Luna and Artemis don't turn into people!"

"Now, now, you two..." Makoto said, trying to calm them down.

"I guess it's been a while since you've seen me in this form, huh, Nanoha?" Yuuno asked. He turned to her to see a strange look on her face, her arm shaking as she pointed at him.

"Eh, eh, _eh..._" Nanoha stammered. "_Eeeeeeeehhhhhh!?_" Her voice echoed throughout the ship.

"N, Nanoha? What's wrong?"

"Yuuno-kun, you're... Y-Yuuno-kun, you're a... a... What the heck's going on!? W-weren't you just a... no way!!" Nanoha shook her head in disbelief.

"Did your impressions of each other just change?" Chrono asked the two.

"Umm... N-Nanoha," Yuuno said, "When we first met, I was in this form, wasn't I...?"

"No, no!" Nanoha said, still shaking her head. "Y-you were a ferret the whole time!" Yuuno closed his eyes, reflecting back to the time he first met Nanoha. After a few moments of retracing his steps, he came to the realization that he never showed Nanoha his human form.

"Ahh! Y, you're right! I'm sorry about that! Sorry!" Yuuno apologized. "I never did show you my true form."

"Yeah! You never did! You really surprised me."

"If we're done with this little spectacle," Chrono interrupted, "the captain is waiting, and we'd like to hear your stories as soon as possible. This way, if you please." Chrono guided the seven of them down another corridor, towards a door at the end. The door slid open as he stepped inside the next room. "Captain, I've brought them as you ordered." Nanoha and the others peeked around Chrono to take a look inside. The room was arranged like a Japanese garden. Bonsai trees lined the back wall, and a tea-making set rested on the floor. Sitting in the middle of the room on her knees was the captain, Lindy Harlaown, looking calm and happy to see them all.

"Good job," she said to Chrono. "Well, please come in. Make yourselves at home." Nanoha and the others complied, and sat down on the floor with the captain. "Now that everyone is seated and accounted for," Lindy started, "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Captain Lindy Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and commanding officer of the Asura, the ship we're on right now. You've already met the Asura's top Enforcer, Chrono."

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi," Nanoha said.

"Yuuno Scrya," said Yuuno.

"Nanoha-san and Yuuno-kun, it's very nice to meet you." Lindy turned to Usagi and her friends. "And how about you five?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Ami Mizuno."

"Rei Hino."

"Makoto Kino."

"Minako Aino."

"Well, now that we know everyone's names," Lindy said, "We can move on to the next order of business. Now then, what exactly happened down there?"

* * *

**Sector PZ, Utonium's Lab**

"W, wait a minute," Raziel said as he sat on a small table. "What are you doing?"

"I just need to run a quick test," Professor Utonium said. He took a strange device, which almost looked like a gun of sorts, and switched it on, bathing Raziel in a gentle light. Raziel cringed at first, then relaxed when he realized he wasn't feeling anything. He watched Utonium as he observed several monitors across the room. "Hmm, that's strange..."

'Is he about to find out I'm not human?' Raziel was preparing for the worst.

"I did a full scan of your body, and there's nothing remotely similar to Chemical Z in your system."

"Chemical... Z?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to run the same test on your friend over there." Utonium motioned towards Kurumi.

"Master?" Kurumi looked at Raziel, as if waiting for his approval.

"Fine by me," Raziel said.

"Okay, then," said Utonium, preparing the equipment for another scan. "If you would come sit on the table, young lady..."

"I'm not 'young lady'!" Kurumi said. "I'm Kurumi!"

"O, okay... well, if you would please sit on the table, Kurumi..." Raziel hopped off the table and watched as Kurumi sat down. Utonium turned on the scanning device again, and headed back towards the monitors.

'These humans confuse me...' Raziel thought to himself as he looked at Kurumi. 'There are so many variations of them, in size and appearance... perhaps I should've studied them more when I was still on the Pandaemonium...'

"Hm? These readings...!"

"What is it?" Raziel asked the professor.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kurumi asked.

"Well... no, technically. But your body..." Utonium scratched his head.

"What about my body? If you want to see it, then you can't! Master is the only one allowed to see that!"

"Erk!" Utonium didn't quite know how to respond to that remark. "N, no, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then what?"

"Your body... it isn't organic!"

"What?" Raziel was surprised. "What does that mean?"

"The readings show that your friend here is actually a machine, not a human being!"

"What!?" Raziel was even more surprised.

"Kurumi already knew that," Kurumi said. "You don't have to tell me something I already know."

"What!?" Raziel and Utonium asked in unison, looking at her.

"You know you're a machine?" Utonium asked. "And there's nothing wrong with him? Just who are---" Before he could finish asking, the door slid open, and a little boy, who was dressed almost identical to the professor, entered the room.

"Papa, I mean, professor," the boy said. "The 'other' two are still waiting..."

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Utonium said. He turned to Raziel and Kurumi. "There are some others I brought to the lab for examination, so if you'll excuse me..." He and the boy both left the room, leaving Raziel and Kurumi together.

"How come you never told me you weren't a human?" Raziel asked her.

"Because Master never asked!" Kurumi said, smiling.

"Ugh..." Raziel held his hand to his head, then took a quick glance at the monitors. One of the displays in particular caught his attention. It was an image of a glowing green orb, marked with strange paper talismans. 'That picture...!' he thought. 'It's the same as the one in the human research facility!' He looked at Kurumi, then back at the monitor. 'It was called an... Angel Heart, I think. Is that thing inside this construct?'

"Master..." Kurumi said, sounding a little down.

"What?" Raziel asked.

"You never said my name a single time since we met..." Kurumi started fidgeting. "Won't you please call me by my name instead of just saying 'Hey' or 'You'?"

"And why should I---" he stopped when he saw Kurumi start sniffling.

"Then... does that mean you really _do_ hate me...?"

"W, wait! Okay, okay, just don't start making that noise again... K, Kurumi."

"Kyuuiin!" Kurumi squealed as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Master! Kurumi loves you soooo much!"

"Ergh! Let... go! Can't breathe..."

"Ah, sorry!" Kurumi quickly let go.

"I don't feel bad, but I _am_ in a bad mood!" a voice shouted from outside the room.

"What was that?" Raziel asked as he opened the door.

* * *

In the next room, a little girl with long, bright red hair tied up in a ponytail with a big pink bow was shouting at Utonium, looking upset. Standing next to her was another girl, about the same age, with blonde hair tied into two small buns. Raziel and Kurumi stayed in the doorway, listening to what she was upset about.

"That dress earlier was so cute!" the girl continued to rant at the professor. "Why did you do that!? And... I was a heroine of justice! Now you turned me back to a normal girl! Take some responsibility for this!"

"What's going on in here?" Raziel asked as he and Kurumi entered the room.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Ah, I brought these two here because I thought they were involved in the same incident as you, but it appears I was wrong about them. They weren't exposed to the effects of Chemical Z like you two were."

"I'm Kurumi!" Kurumi said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

"...Raziel," Raziel simply said.

"N, nice to meet you..." the red-haired girl eyed them suspiciously. 'Are these two cosplayers?' she thought as she looked at Raziel's black robes and Kurumi's maid uniform.

"Would someone explain exactly what is going on here?" Raziel asked.

* * *

**Sector SM, Asura, Captain's Quarters**

"I see..." Lindy said after listening to a detailed explanation from Yuuno. "So you were the one who excavated the Lost Logia... the Jewel Seeds."

"Yes," Yuuno said, "and I went to retrieve them." Yuuno paused for a moment. "Excuse me, but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I heard Chrono say that this was Dimensional Sector SM. Don't you mean Sector MS?"

"No, this is Sector SM. Why do you ask?"

"Ah!"Yuuno turned to Nanoha. "That's why you couldn't call your home, Nanoha! It's because it doesn't exist in this world!"

"Doesn't exist?" Nanoha looked confused. "But, if this isn't my world, then how did we get here?"

"It must have been when you and that other mage clashed with the Jewel Seed. The energy released from the Jewel Seed must have created a dimensional dislocation anomaly, sending us to this world."

"I don't understand a single thing they're talking about..." Usagi whispered to Rei.

"That makes two of us, then," Rei whispered back.

"You mistook this world for Nanoha-san's?" Lindy asked. "Hmm... then this must be proof of the 'Infinite Horizon' theory."

"'Infinite Horizon'?" Yuuno asked. "What is that?"

"We already know for a fact that there are multiple dimensions in our universe, separating an innumerable amount of worlds. However, researchers from Midchilda, the world where we come from, came up with a theory that somewhere in the universe, there might be multiple instances of the same world. Endlessly close in detail, yet infinitely far in distance. It was called the 'Infinite Horizon' theory."

"So what you're saying is, there is more than one version of Earth?" Ami asked Lindy. "Very interesting!"

"A, Ami-chan? You actually understand all of this?" Minako asked.

"Of course, every word of it."

"You're incredible..." Makoto said.

"Getting back on track," Lindy said, "that was very noble of you to retrieve the Jewel Seeds, Yuuno-kun."

"But at the same time, it was also reckless!" Chrono added.

"Umm... I have a question," Usagi said, raising her hand. "What exactly are these Lost Logging thingies, anyway?"

"Lost Logia," Lindy corrected her. "If I told you that they were relics of a lost world, you probably wouldn't understand it fully... so let's start from the beginning."

* * *

Within dimensional space, there exist countless worlds. Countless worlds that are all born and grow on their own. Among them, there existed a world that was just too evolved. Because their technology and science was too advanced, they ended up destroying their own world. All that remained were the dangerous technological relics of the lost world.

The general term given to one of those relics is a "Lost Logia". How they're supposed to be used is unknown, but depending on the user, it can harness enough power to not only destroy a single world, but all of dimensional space. It's an incredibly dangerous technology. We must handle those items properly, and they must be stored in a proper place for safekeeping.

The Lost Logia that Nanoha-san and Yuuno-kun are searching for, the Jewel Seeds, are crystallized forms of energy for dimensional interference. If several Seeds were activated together, a dimensional distortion would occur and, worst case scenario, a dimensional dislocation could be created because they're so dangerous.

* * *

"You mean that tiny blue gem from before had enough power to destroy our world, and others!?" Makoto asked.

"Exactly," Lindy answered.

"According to your story," Chrono said, "when you fought that black mage, there was a bright flash of light. That flash was actually an explosion which had a huge impact on space. That was a dimensional distortion. Even using a couple thousandths of a Jewel Seed's power can cause that large of a disaster. In this case, however, it seems the distortion also created a transdimensional rift, a gateway of sorts, sending Nanoha and Yuuno from Sector MS to Sector SM."

"Has there ever been an instance where a dimensional dislocation occurred?" Ami asked.

"I've heard of it happening once before," said Yuuno. "In the year 462, going by our old lunar calendar, a dimensional dislocaton occurred. It was a terrible incident..."

"The world involved, and many others adjacent to it were completely annihilated," Lindy said, closing her eyes. "It was a horrible tragedy that will always stain our history. We can't let such a thing happen again." A dead silence hung in the air for a moment or two. Lindy then continued, "So, I'd like to inform all of you that the Time-Space Administration Bureau will take over all authority regarding the Lost Logia, the Jewel Seeds."

"It would be best if all of you forgot about what happened, returned to your appropriate worlds, and continued to live your lives," said Chrono.

"Wait a minute!" Minako interrupted. "You honestly expect us to act like nothing happened!?"

"This incident involves dimensional interference! Something occurred in your world that shouldn't have, and from the description of these 'Daimohn' creatures inhabiting your world, you already have enough on your plate to worry about."

"But...!"

"Well, given the circumstances and sudden chain of events, you probably can't think clearly," Lindy said. "So why don't you all think it over this evening and discuss it between yourselves?"

"I'll take you back personally," Chrono said. "Is there a specific location that would suffice?"

"Actually," Rei said, "there is..."


	6. Decision

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**Sector SM, Hikawa Shrine**

"Well, it's already a given that Nanoha and I have to go with them in order to return to her world," Yuuno said to Usagi and her friends. "But what will you do?"

"If everything we heard up until now is the truth," Ami said, "then these Jewel Seeds pose a far greater threat to our world, not to mention others, than the Daimohn themselves."

"But we just can't leave our world to help!" Makoto objected. "If we leave, who will protect this world from the Daimohn? They'll steal people's pure hearts until they get whatever it is they're looking for!"

"I know, Mako-chan, but this is a very serious matter. What if a dimensional dislocation occurs, like Captain Lindy said? Chances are high that our world could get caught up in it as well."

"This is so frustrating," Minako said. "Being torn between two choices..."

"Well first off," Rei said, "we should probably tell Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru-san about what happened, and discuss it with them."

"We'll let you sort things out amongst yourselves," said Yuuno. "Nanoha and I have to discuss this matter as well." Yuuno and Nanoha both stepped outside to let the others continue their discussion.

* * *

**Sector PZ, Utonium's Lab**

"Let me get the information straight," Raziel said. "You, Professor Utonium, were experimenting on something called Chemical X, but after an accident in your lab, it underwent a chemical reaction, and became a more potent substance, Chemical Z. Am I correct so far?"

"That's correct," Utonium replied.

"Then, a giant iceberg appeared in the city bay, which you and your... 'son', Ken, destroyed using the Chemical Z, right?" 'What is a 'son' anyway?' Raziel thought, unfamiliar with the word.

"Well, yes..."

"But the resulting explosion released black and white lights. The white lights struck these two... 'girls', giving them powers, while a black light struck what you call a 'monkey', turning it violent, right?" 'Ugh, why do humans use so many unfamiliar words?' he thought again.

"Exactly. That's exactly how it is."

"Ah!" the red-haired girl gasped. "That reminded me!" She glared at the professor. "You still haven't done anything to change me back!" Just as she was ready to go into another rant, the blonde-haired girl noticed something. She looked down at herself and noticed a strange-looking belt on her person.

"Hm?" She looked at it quizzically. "This belt..."

"What belt?" the other girl asked. She looked down, and noticed that she had one as well. "Ah, I'm wearing one just like you!"

"Let me see," Utonium said, taking a closer look at the redhead's belt. He pulled a compact out of the belt, out of its secure little pocket. He flipped it open and looked inside it to see a small screen with several buttons. "Interesting... I wonder...?" The professor stood up and called out to the next room. "Peach! Come in here for a moment!"

"Who is Peach?" Raziel asked.

"Peach was a digital dog I invented for my son. After the iceberg exploded, Peach was also struck by a white light, and now has the ability to speak." The door slid open, and a small robotic dog entered the room.

"Ah! It's so cute!" Kurumi said. "Can we get a dog like that, Master?"

"Out of the question," Raziel replied.

"Oohhh..." As Kurumi pouted, Utonium picked up Peach and placed him and the compact on a table. He then took the scanning device that he used on Raziel and Kurumi and used it on Peach and the compact.

"Hmm... these readings..." Utonium pondered to himself. "Interesting... I see." He turned his attention to Peach. "Peach, try saying, 'Powerpuff Z'."

"Powerpuff Z, da-wan!" the little dog yipped. Suddenly, the compact on the table began to rattle. It closed itself and flew back into the slot on the redheaded girl's belt, and began glowing. The other girl's belt began to glow as well. There was a blinding flash of light, making Raziel and the others cover their eyes. When the light faded, the two girls' appearances had changed. They were dressed in matching clothes; a jacket, gloves, choker, shoes, and a dress with a short skirt. The red-haired girl's clothes were red, while the blonde haired girl's were blue.

"What in the Aether...?" Raziel murmured as he looked at them.

"Yes!" the redhead cheered. "I'm back to normal!"

"How lovely," the blonde said, spinning around, looking at her clothes.

"Back to normal, they say..." Ken remarked.

"I think I know how this works, roughly," Utonium said. "It seems that the compacts on your belts are connected to Peach somehow. They emit a unique wavelength, and after they receive the sound of Peach's voice, they come into sync, and trigger the transformation, turning you two into Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Powerpuff Girls Z?" the two girls asked in unison.

"That's right. With the power of Chemical Z, the two of you have become heroes of justice!"

"I knew it!" the redhead exclaimed. "I knew I was meant to be superheroine!" As she daydreamed, the door to the room that Peach came from opened again. Inside, a strange-looking creature shrouded in a large cloak and binded by rope, was starting to wriggle free. She turned around and noticed this. "The monkey! He's trying to get away!"

"So that's a 'monkey'," Raziel said, peering into the room.

"Quick, stop him!" Utonium said. The two girls quickly chased after the cloaked monkey, while Raziel and Kurumi watched.

"What should we do, Master?" Kurumi asked. "Should we help?"

"Hmph," Raziel shrugged. "It's not our concern. There's no reason for us to get involved." They continued to watch as the two girls chased the monkey around the room.

* * *

**Sector SM, Hikawa Shrine**

"Nanoha and I have decided to help you," Yuuno spoke into Raising Heart as Nanoha held it out.

"Help us, hm?" came Lindy's voice from the jewel.

"Even without me, Nanoha is naturally adept at wielding magic, and I'm sure she would greatly increase your strength."

"You sound like you've made up your minds. In that case, I guess it'd be all right."

"M-Mom– I mean, Captain!" came Chrono's voice in the background. "You're not serious, are you!?"

"Let's have them help us," Lindy said. "I'd like to save our trump card until the last minute, if possible. Isn't that right, Enforcer Chrono?"

"Y, yes..."

"Well that takes care of that. What about the others?"

"They're still discussing it, I think," said Nanoha.

"Hold on!" came Rei's voice as the door slid open. She and the others all came out, standing around Nanoha and Yuuno. "We've come to a decision, as well."

"Really, now?"

"While we can't ignore the danger our world is in," Ami said, "we also can't ignore the danger the Lost Logia present. So we've decided to split our team up. Rei-chan and I wish to accompany you, while Usagi-chan and the others stay here and keep the Daimohn at bay."

"Are you sure about that? If you decide to help us, it may be some time until you are able to return to your world."

"We've already made our decision," said Minako. "We already took all the risks into account, and we think this is the best course of action."

"If that's what you've decided upon, then I'd be more than happy to welcome you two aboard."

"Looks like we're going to be working together for a while, Nanoha-chan," Rei smiled at her.

"Rei-chan... Yes!" Nanoha smiled back.

"Chrono will be there shortly to retrieve the four of you, and to leave your friends a little present."

"Present?"

* * *

**Sector PZ, Utonium's Lab**

"Later, mojo!" the strange monkey said as he leapt out of an open window.

"Ah, wait!" the red-haired girl shouted at him. "Come back here!"

* * *

Outside, the monkey ran out the front gate of the laboratory grounds, and dashed off down the sidewalk. Just then, another girl with short, spiky black hair, dressed like the other two, except her clothes were yellow and green, emerged from a small alleyway, holding a large hammer.

"Outta the way, mojo!" the monkey yelled at the girl. "Get out of my way, or I'll mow you down!"

"It's 500 years too early for you to do that!" the girl yelled back, swinging her hammer into the ground. A large shockwave erupted from the hammer, headed straight for the monkey. It struck him head on, sending him flying off into the air until he was out of sight.

* * *

**Sector PZ, Asura Bridge**

"Well, now that we're here," Rei said, "what's our first stop?"

"We detected readings from Dimensonal Sector PZ that were similar to the readings from your world," Chrono said. "Chances are that another Jewel Seed may be located in that sector."

"Umm, Rei-chan," said Nanoha, "are you sure your friends are going to okay without you and Ami-chan?"

"It's all right," Rei replied. "I'm sure Mako-chan and Minako-chan can keep Usagi whipped into shape without me!"

"That isn't exactly what I meant..."

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan," said Ami. "Chrono-kun left them that communication device when he came to get us. If they're in trouble, they just need to use that device, and they'll be able to communicate directly with the Asura, and we'll be there to help as soon as possible."

* * *

"_Mojooooo...!_"

* * *

"Ara?" a female officer with short brown hair looked at her console, puzzled.

"What is it, Amy?" Lindy asked the officer.

"I thought the radar just picked up a small object, but then it just vanished. I think heard something, too... it must have been my imagination."

"We'll be arriving at the world of Sector PZ in a few moments, Captain!" another officer said.

"Good." Lindy turned to Chrono. "Chrono, get ready to port to the planet's surface and make contact with whoever might be involved."

"Yes!" Chrono said as he headed off to the porting chamber.

* * *

**Sector PZ, Utonium's Lab**

"What the heck is up with this!?" the black-haired girl screamed, stomping towards Utonium and Ken. "You're saying it's your fault I'm in this skirt!? Hurry up and change me back!"

"Well, okay, but..." the professor tried to speak.

"But what!?"

"It'll take us some time to set up the equipment," said Ken. "Besides, I think those clothes really suit you..."

"I agree," the red-haired girl said. The blonde haired girl simply nodded.

"What was that!?" the black-haired girl charged at them swinging her hammer around wildly. The other girls jumped out of the way as she smashed the ground where they were standing.

"How violent..." Raziel said. Just then, the doorbell sounded.

"Yes, yes, coming!" Utonium said as he approached the front door. He opened it, and Chrono was standing on the other side.

"Time-Space Administration Bureau Enforcer Chrono Harlaown," Chrono said. "I am investigating a Lost Logia-related incident, and require to question everyone here in the premises."

"Say what?" The professor looked confused.

"One side, please." Chrono stepped inside, walking around Utonium.

"H, hey, wait a minute...!"

"I require your attention, everyone!" The three girls, Raziel, and Kurumi all looked at Chrono. "There has been reports of strange happenings in the area, and I require any information you may have. Have any of you seen a strange object, a small gem to be precise?"

"Small gem?" The three girls looked at eachother.

"No."

"Not me."

"Me neither."

'Gem?' Raziel thought. 'Could he mean...!'

"I saw one!" Kurumi said, putting her hands on Raziel's shoulders. "Master saw it, too! Right, Master?"

"H, hey! You don't just go telling everyone about those kinds of things on a whim!" Raziel glared at her.

"You two, then," Chrono said, pointing at Kurumi and Raziel. "The two of you need to come with me." He approached them, and pulled out a small card. The card suddenly transformed into a gray staff. "Captain, I've found some witnesses," he said into the staff. "We're ready to be ported."

"Ported?" Utonium asked. "What is going on here?"

"I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you, but I'm not at liberty to reveal classified information to you. If you'll excuse us..." A runed circle appeared beneath Chrono, Kurumi, and Raziel, and in a flash, they vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Sector RZ, ???**

"_Moojoooooo!!_" the strange monkey creature from Sector PZ came plummeting out of the sky, crashing into a bunch of trees. He layed on the ground, surrounded by several broken branches. He quickly jumped to his feet, shaking his head.

"I got beaten up again, mojo..." he said, rubbing his head. He looked around, not knowing where he was. "Where am I, mojo?"

* * *

**Sector PZ, Asura Bridge**

"I refuse to obey a single order from you!" Raziel shouted as he was being pushed into the bridge by Chrono. "I demand you tell me where I am this instant!"

"My, my," Lindy said, "such a noisy person you brought with you, Chrono. Who might these two be?"

"They claim to have seen a Jewel Seed, but this man is being stubborn, and refuses to cooperate," said Chrono.

"You're damn right I won't cooperate!" Raziel snapped at him. "I demand to know what is the meaning of all this!?"

"Calm down, sir," Lindy said. "We're not here to hurt you. You're aboard the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Transdimensional Patrol Warship, the Asura."

"Wait, did you say, 'transdimensional'?" Raziel asked.

"That's right. Do you know something about it?"

"Of course I do! I'm well aware of transdimensional travel, and the existence of other dimensions!"

"Really? The only ones who should know that are people from Midchilda, but you don't look like you're from our world. Why don't you explain what happened?"

* * *

**Sector PZ, Asura Briefing Room**

About an hour or so has passed, and Raziel just finished explaining his situation with Kurumi to Lindy, Nanoha, and all the others, taking note to leave out the fact that he was not a human, and about his mission.

"You say you saw a girl in black take the Jewel Seed?" Lindy asked Raziel.

"That's right," Raziel said.

"Ah!" Nanoha gasped. "It must have been Fate-chan!"

"This is unfortunate," said Lindy. "It seems we were too late to retrieve the Jewel Seed. And you, Raziel-san..."

"Not Raziel-san, just Raziel," he corrected her.

"Sorry. You, Raziel... according to your story, you and Kurumi-san don't seem to be originally from Sector PZ. You said there was a flash of light right before you ended up here, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then it sounds like you were caught in an interdimensional rift, just like Nanoha and myself," Yuuno said.

"It would seem so. And if you don't mind, I would like to be returned to my dimension, post-haste."

"We'll be more than happy to do so," said Lindy, "but first, you must tell us which sector you come from?"

"Which sector? ..." Raziel was silent for a moment. "...I... don't know..."

"Then I'm afraid we can't help you there. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"You mean, I'm stuck here forever!?"

"Well, looking at your current situation, I'd be willing to allow you and Kurumi-san---"

"Just Kurumi, please!" Kurumi interrupted.

"Sorry. As I was saying, I'd be willing to let you and Kurumi stay on board the Asura until we do find your home sector."

"C, Captain!" Chrono burst out. "Haven't we made enough exceptions as it is!?"

"You're being awfully touchy today, Chrono. It will be okay. These two seem trustworthy, aand maybe they can even help us."

"If it means returning to my home sector quicker, then so be it," Raziel said.

"If Master's going, then so am I!" Kurumi added.

"Then it's settled!" Lindy smiled, clapping her hands together. "It looks like we'll have to make room in the crew quarters for six more!"

"It will be nice working with you, Raziel, Kurumi," Nanoha said.

"I'm sure it will be fun!" Kurumi cheered. "Right, Master?"

"Hmph... Just show me to my quarters," Raziel said as he walked off.

"Ah, Master, wait for me!" Kurumi chased after him. As the two left the room, Rei looked sternly at Raziel.

'Something isn't right about that guy,' Rei thought. 'I sense a strange presence surrounding him...'

* * *

Now aided by Nanoha, Yuuno, Rei, Ami, Raziel, and Kurumi, the crew of the Asura prepares to calculate its next destination in search of the remaining Jewel Seeds. Little do any of them know, is that this is only the beginning of an epic journey... one that transcends time, space, and beyond...


	7. Confusion

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"Don't let that human escape!" said a soldier in a black body suit and helmet. He and several other soldiers dressed exactly like him chased after a young man with short orange hair across an empty courtyard.

"What the hell!?" the man shouted at the soldiers as he ran. "What do you want from me!?"

"Fire! Fire!" The soldiers brandished their rifles and began shooting at the man. A flurry of shots flew past him, one of them grazing his right arm. The young man eventually came up to a small shed, running out of room to run.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he said as he turned around, his back against the shed door. The soldiers slowly approached him, aiming their weapons at him. The lead soldier then took aim, and fired, piercing the boy right through his heart, and knocking him through the door into the shed. The soldier motioned to the others to stand by as he headed towards the shed to confirm his kill.

* * *

Inside the shed, the young man was struggling to get on his feet. Behind him, a small runed circle began to trace itself on the floor. Before the man could get up, he was met by one of the black-clad soldiers, staring down the barrel of his rifle.

"Now you die, human," the soldier said.

'Yeah, right,' the man thought. 'I can't just die meaninglessly like this. No way!' Suddenly, a small mark appeared subtly on his hand, and the runed circle behind him began to glow brightly. The soldier and the man both looked at the circle as a figure emerged from it. It was a woman, with blonde hair and green eyes, clad in a dress reinforced with plated armor, like a knight. She suddenly charged at the soldier, appearing to be swinging an object, although there was nothing in her hands. A large shockwave appeared, knocking the soldier far out of the shed. The young man, still on the floor, looked up at the woman in utter amazement, as she turned and faced him.

"Servant Saber," the woman said to him. "Upon your summoning, I have come forth. I ask you, are you my master?"

"M, Master...?"

"Servant Saber. Upon your summoning, I have come forth," the woman repeated. "Master, your orders. From now on, you will have my sword, and your destiny shall be mine. This completes our pact."

"W-what are you tal---" Before the man could finish speaking, the woman who identified herself as Saber looked behind her, and ran outside. "Hey, w-wait!" The man scrambled to his feet and chased after her.

* * *

"What happened?" one of the soldiers outside asked the soldier that had entered the shed.

"There's... another human... power... too..." Before the soldier could finish, his body went limp. They looked towards the shed to see Saber coming out.

"Damn that human...! Fire! Kill it! Kill it now!" The soldiers aimed their rifles at Saber and started shooting. Saber charged striaght at the soldiers, easily sidestepping their shots. She continued swinging her invisible weapon, knocking them down one by one. As she swung at the last soldier, he jumped back, avoiding a direct hit, However, her attack struck his rifle, slicing the front end of it off.

"Die, human!" the soldier said, throwing away his rifle, and pulling out a steel knuckle. A green blade shot out as he began exchanging blows with Saber. Saber said nothing as she quickly dashed behind the soldier, and slashed him across his back. He dropped his weapon as he fell to his knees. The young man emerged from the shed, running up to the soldier, and grabbing him by his suit.

"I want answers!" the man yelled at the soldier. "Why the hell were you trying to kill me!?"

"The Aether... calls for me..." the soldier said as his body faded away into a cloud of black dust. The other soldiers' bodies also faded away, leaving nothing behind.

"Those guys... they weren't human," the young man said. "They looked like they came straight out of a sci-fi movie..." He then looked at Saber, who had not moved an inch after dealing the last blow.

Far off in the distance, someone was watching the battle. A man in a blue body suit, holding a bloody red spear, grinned as he had watched.

"Heh," he chuckled. "Looks like those idiots saved me the trouble of showing myself... especially when it's Saber that's involved..."

* * *

**Sector QZ, Asura, Raziel's Quarters**

'It feels warm...' Raziel thought. 'I've never felt something like this before... I feel... at ease, somehow... wait. Why am I having trouble breathing? Why is it getting stuffy?'

Raziel quickly opened his eyes to a pair of large breasts shoved in his face. He slowly moved his eyes upward to see Kurumi's face, sleeping quietly next to him.

"_UWAHHHHHHHHH!!!_" Raziel screamed, his voice resonating throughout the entire ship.

* * *

**Sector QZ, Asura, Mess Hall**

"Sheesh, couldn't you have screamed a little more quietly?" Rei asked Raziel as she sat down at a table next to Ami, carrying a tray full of food. "There are other people trying to sleep on this ship, you know."

"How do you expect me to when 'she' tried to _assassinate_ me in my sleep?" Raziel retorted, pointing at Kurumi. "Besides, those were supposed to be my private quarters!"

"I think you're overreacting..."

"I'm sorry, Master..." Kurumi apologized. "Kurumi just got lonely, sleeping in a room all by herself, and I was worried about you sleeping all alone, too..."

"I can understand you like Raziel, Kurumi," said Ami, "but everyone needs at least some privacy. Besides..." Ami's face turned a little red.

"Besides... what?" Kurumi asked.

"Umm... I don't really think you two should sleep in the same bed, unless you're... you know..."

"I think what she's trying to say is, you shouldn't sleep in the same bed unless you two are very, _very_ close," Rei finished for her. "Are you two in a serious relationship?"

"What are you ta---" Before Raziel could finish asking, Kurumi leaned over, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course we are!" Kurumi said, snuggling with Raziel. "I love Master, and I'm sure Master loves me!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Raziel said. As their conversation continued, Nanoha and Yuuno watched from another table.

"They have such different personalities," Yuuno said, "and yet they look like they make a good pair."

"You mean Raziel and Kurumi? I think so too," said Nanoha. "Although it looks like Raziel has trouble fully expressing himself..." Nanoha looked at her food, twiddling around with it with her fork.

"Is something wrong, Nanoha?"

"No," Nanoha shook her head, "it just feels a little awkward, with all these people from different worlds."

"I can understand that. There are people from four or five different dimensions on the ship, including us. Captain Lindy seems to be a very lenient person. Um, Nanoha..."

"What is it, Yuuno-kun?"

"About the other day, when I revealed my true form... I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? Why?"

"I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way, but it ended up looking like I was trying to keep it a secret from you..."

"Oh... not at all. I was just a little surprised, but that's all. Yuuno-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think... we'll run into Fate-chan on any other worlds?"

"Well, we're both searching for the Jewel Seeds, so I would say that it would be inevitable. When that time comes, you might have to fight her again..."

"I see..."

* * *

**Sector QZ, Asura Bridge**

Raziel abruptly entered the bridge, looking around.

"Ah, what is it, Raziel?" Amy asked him.

"I wish to speak to the Captain," Raziel said, "regarding our current destination."

"Captain Lindy isn't here, but I can tell you. The Asura is currently heading for Sector RZ. We've detected a reading from the world there, but we can't tell if it's another Lost Logia, or another interdimensional rift, like the one you were pulled through."

"I see... well then, excuse me," Raziel said, leaving as quickly as he came.

* * *

**Sector QZ, Asura Hallway**

As Raziel headed away from the bridge, he came across Rei. As they passed eachother, their shoulders bumped into eachother. Raziel stopped and looked at Rei.

"Watch where you're going," he said at her, glaring. He then continued on his way.

"Gee, rude much?" Rei asked him, but he didn't respond. Suddenly, a chill ran down Rei's spine. 'There's that feeling again,' she thought. 'That guy, Raziel... there's something about him that isn't... normal.'

* * *

**Sector QZ, Asura, Captain's Quarters**

There was a knocking at the door.

"Captain Harlaown?" came Raziel's voice from the other side.

"Yes, come in!" Lindy said. The door slid open as Raziel stepped in.

"Forgive my interruption, Captain Harlaown."

"Please, you can call me Lindy. There's no need to be so uptight all the time."

"Forgive me, it is a force of habit. I am part of the military from my world, and we abide by a very strict protocol."

"I see. Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Indeed." Raziel sat down in front of her. "I wanted to ask you about several things."

"Things, like what?"

"There are a lot of words that I am unfamiliar with. I tried to ask Kurumi, but 'she' did not give me sufficient answers. So I came here seeking your wisdom. First of all, why do you refer to some as 'he' and 'him', and others as 'she' and 'her'?"

"I, is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Lindy looked at Raziel strangely. "Are you serious?"

"I am always serious, Cap– I mean, Lindy." Raziel gave her the same, intense look he gives to everyone else who looks him in the eyes.

"I see... um, how should I put this...?" As she thought about an appropriate answer, she took a quick glance at Raziel. 'It's almost hard to believe that he would ask a such a simple question,' she thought. 'It's like trying to explain something to a child...'

* * *

**Sector RZ, Tokyo Streets**

A young girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white headband adorned with a single blue jewel, quietly waited at a crosswalk.

'The first day of school is finally over,' she thought to herself. 'I hope I get to make lots of friends this year!' Just then, a green and yellow humanoid robot approached the girl, its white digital eyes flickering under a black visor.

"_Excuse me, madam,_" the robot said, "_do you require assistance crossing the road?_"

"Umm, no... but thank you, anyway."

"_Very well, then. Have a nice day._" The signal then turned green as the girl crossed the street.

'That must have been a public service robot,' the girl thought. 'It's hard to believe that Papa played such a big role in the making of robots. Thanks to him, robots can be found just about anywhere, though I wonder why we don't have one of our own?' As the girl passed an electronics store, the televisions on display switched to a news broadcast.

"And now for the most recent news," said the reporter on the television. "More robot attacks have been reported at numerous factories across North America. Though the attacks have been quelled, authorities say the cause is the infamous W Virus, the most commonly occurring robot virus to date. Despite efforts to develop a vaccine program, the W Virus is constantly being upgraded, rendering all countermeasures out-of-date. Remember, if a robot attack happens in your area, do not panic, seek shelter, and contact the authorities immediately. In local news, several Tokyo citizens have reported seeing a large, hairy creature, claiming it to be the legendary sasquatch..."

"Sasquatch?" the girl giggled. "Yeah, right! There's no such thing as a sasquatch!" She continued on her way as the broadcast continued.

"Here is a photo one witness took of the supposed creature." A picture of a large, cloaked figure appeared, its back turned to the camera. "The authenticity of this photo, however is still questionable..."

* * *

**Sector RZ, Asura, Captain's Quarters**

"I understand there's a lot of things you want to know, Raziel," Lindy said, "but I can't answer every little question you have. Even I have my limits."

"Forgive me," Raziel said, bowing in apology. "I have just one more question, and I will not trouble you like this any more. "Kurumi has stated numerous times that she 'loves' me. Tell me, what is 'love'?"

"Love? Hmm, how can I put it...? I suppose, if I had to put it in a way that you would understand, love is when you would do anything for the sake of someone, without any regard for your own welfare."

"In other words, self-sacrifice for another's gain?" Raziel asked.

"N, not exactly... it isn't something that can be explained so easily, but if you genuinely love someone, you would know."

"I see... I guess there are things that are beyond words." Raziel stood up. "I thank you for your time and wisdom, Lindy. If you'll excuse me..." Raziel bowed and quietly left the room.

"He had so many questions," Lindy said to herself. "It seems Raziel never had a chance to live a normal life..."

"Captain," Amy's voice came from an intercom. "We've arrived at our destination."

"Ok, Amy. Tell Nanoha-san and the others to meet me in the briefing room."

* * *

**Sector RZ, Hikari Residence**

"Papa, I'm home!" the girl from before called out as she opened the front door to her house. She looked around the living room, but there was nobody there. "Papa?" She wandered into the kitchen, where there was a note posted on the refridgerator door. The girl pulled it off and read it:

_Maria,_

_I've been called away on some emergency business. If I'm not home by dinner, there is a meal ready to be heated in the fridge, and I'm sorry._

_Dad_

"Home alone, again..." the girl sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. Although, it would be nice if Papa were home once in a while..."

* * *

Outside, the strange, monkey-like creature from Sector PZ slowly crept down the sidewalk, propping himself up with a large stick, his stomach rumbling from hunger.

"I'm so hungry, mojo..." he muttered as he passed the girl's house. "But there's nothing to eat around here..." He stopped in front of the house and looked at it. "What am I thinking? I'm a monster, mojo! If I want food, I'll just steal it! This house looks like it would have lots of food, mojo!"

* * *

There came a knocking at the door.

"Coming!" the girl called out. 'I hope it's Papa!' she thought as she opened the door. She looked up to see the cloaked monkey looming over her. "S, s, sa..."

"Mojo..." the monkey grinned.

"Sasquatch!" the girl screamed, pointing at him.

"I'm not a sasquatch, mojo! I'm Mojo! How dare you insult me!? Come here, you!" Mojo reached out, trying to grab the girl.

"Kyaa!" she screamed, ducking out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and hurried down the hallway, into her father's room. She slammed the door shut, locked it, then propped the chair from her father's desk against it. She was immediately knocked back as Mojo tried to force the door open from the other side.

"Hey!" Mojo shouted from the other side of the door. "Open this door! I'll teach you for calling the future ruler of the world a sasquatch, mojo!"

"I'm trapped..." The girl backed away from the door, until she bumped into the back wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees. "Papa... someone... help me..." Suddenly, the wall behind her slid out of the way as she fell backwards. She turned around and stared down a long, metallic hallway. "Wh, what is this?"

* * *

**Sector RZ, Asura, Briefing Room**

"Our mission here is simple," Lindy said to Nanoha and the others. "We've detected a dimensional anomaly somewhere in this sector, but we need to confirm whether or not it is being caused by the presence of a Lost Logia."

"So we don't know if a Jewel Seed is here or not?" asked Ami.

"Exactly, which is why I'm asking for Chrono and Nanoha-san to stay here on standby. Yuuno-kun, Ami, and Rei will be sent down to investigate."

"I shall go as well," Raziel interrupted, standing up from his seat. "The mission would be completed much quicker if there are more people searching. Also, I seem to have the ability to sense the presence of a Lost Logia, if there is one."

"If Master's going, then so am I!" Kurumi added.

"Before you do," said Chrono, "you should each take these." He handed each of them a small earpiece. "These will let you contact the Asura quickly, and inform the others of your location if you happen to find anything."

"Do your best, everyone!" Lindy said cheerfully.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Hikari Residence, Secret Lab**

The young girl wandered into what appeared to be a small laboratory. There were several computers and high-end machinery lining the walls. On the far end of the room was a large glass display case, containing a suit of gray body armor. Next to the display case was a small desk with a laptop and a watch.

"What is this place?" the girl asked, looking around. "Did Papa make all this...?"

"_Is that you, Hikari?_" came a voice from the laptop. "_Think about what you're doing! Don't make another mistake li*kzzzzt* Damn, the signal is unstable..._"

"Is someone there?" The girl approached the laptop.

"_Wait a minute... you're not Dr. Hikari! Who is this?_"

"Dr. Hikari? That's my father! I'm her daughter, Maria Hikari!"

"_His daughter? What are you doing in there!?No one but Dr. Hikari was supposed to know about this lab!_"

"It, it was an accident..." Just then, she heard the sound of something breaking behind her. "Please, you have to call for help! There's a monster chasing after me!"

"_..._" The voice was silent. "_...I guess there's no other choice, is there? Okay, if you want to live, you're going to have to do exactly as I say. There should be a watch nearby in the room. Put it on._"

"A watch?" Maria looked at the watch sitting next to the lap top. It looked like an ordinary watch, with a blue 'R' adorning the centerpiece. She grabbed it, and slipped it around her right wrist. "Okay, now what?"

"_Now, hold up your arm and s*kzzzzzt*..._"

"Hold it up and, what? Hello?"

"Found you, mojo!" Mojo said as he entered the lab. Maria was frozen in fear as the monstrous monkey slowly approached her.

"_*kzzzt*...say the activation code, 'Rock Armor, Equip'!_" the voice returned. Maria wasted no time in doing what the voice instructed. She raised her right arm into the air, and shut her eyes.

"Rock Armor, _EQUIP!!_" she shouted as loud as she could. The 'R' on the watch began to glow, and a bright light began shining forth from it.

"W, what the!?" Mojo gasped, covering his eyes from the blinding light. The armor in the glass display case began to rattle, until suddenly, the case shattered. The pieces of the armor flew out, orbiting around Maria. One by one, the pieces of the armor began changing in shape as they attached themselves to her arms, legs, waist, and torso. The light faded, and Maria opened her eyes to see herself clad in the armor, a large blue gem adorning the chestplate, just below the collar of it.

"Wh, what is this?" Maria asked, looking at her new appearance. "My arms... my legs... my..." She looked at her chest, which seemed to be slightly sticking out, especially at her breasts. "My... _chest!?_" She examined herself more closely, patting on the chestplate with a loud _clunk_. "W-why is it so big!?" she asked.

"_Perhaps Dr. Hikari wasn't expecting a female to use his 'form-fitting' body armor,_" the voice on the laptop said.

"Mojo..." Mojo grunted as he glared at Maria. "You've changed your appearance, but I still won't lose to you, mojo!" He lunged at her, arms extended.

"_Don't just sit there,_" said the voice, "_protect yourself! Fight back!_"

"F, fight back!?" Maria asked. "B, but..." Before she could move, Mojo grabbed her by the arms.

"Got you, mojo..." he snickered.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Tokyo Streets**

Ami and Rei blended right into the crowd of people, along with Yuuno, who had reverted to his ferret form, resting on Ami's shoulder.

"This feels so awkward..." Rei said to Ami. "I recognize all these streets, and yet..." She points to a public service robot, offering directions to other pedestrians. "...I feel so out of place..."

"Don't try to think about it too much, Rei-chan," said Ami. "By the way, Yuuno-kun," she whispered to him, "how will we know if there's a Lost Logia nearby?"

"I should be able to sense its presence," Yuuno replied. "It's an innate ability that all magic users have. I was a little surprised to hear Raziel say he could sense the presence of Lost Logia. He didn't appear to be a magic user... I wonder who he really is?"

"Speaking of which, I wonder if he and Kurumi are having any luck..."

* * *

**Sector RZ, Hikari Residence**

"Kurumi," Raziel said to her, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Master?" Kurumi asked in her usual cheerful way.

"...Why do you keep calling me Master?"

"Because... Master is Kurumi's Master!"

"But why am I your Master?"

"Because... umm..." As Kurumi thought of an answer, the two passed in front of Maria's home. "Because... it was Master's love that woke me up!"

"Love... again...?" Raziel replayed all the events of the day he met Kurumi in his mind, up to the accidental kiss that awakened her. 'I still have no idea what love is supposed to be...' he thought, looking at Kurumi. 'Yet, she seems so sure of her answer...'

"Iyaaah!" came a scream from inside Maria's house.

"What was that!?" Raziel turned towards the house.

"Mojoooo!!" Mojo cried as he came flying out the front door, crashing into Raziel.

"Master!" Kurumi cried, rushing over to him. "Are you okay? Hm?" She took a quick glance at Mojo. "Ah! It's the monkey again!"

"Get it... off of me!" Raziel grunted, trying to push him away.

"Is someone there?" Maria asked as she ran outside the house, still wearing the gray armor. "Are you o... kay...?" She stopped when she realized she was still in the armor. "Ah!" she gasped.

"Raziel, what's going on?" came Chrono's voice on his communicator. "Report."

"Master can't talk right now," Kurumi said into her's. She looked at Maria, and noticed the blue gem on the chestplate of her armor. "Ah! I found one, I found one!"

"What are you talking about, Kurumi? Found what?"

"A gem! A blue gem!"

"You mean... a Jewel Seed!? Hold on, Nanoha and I will be there shortly!"

"E, excuse me..." Maria said. "W, what's going on? Who were you talking to?" Suddenly, Chrono and Nanoha appeared out of nowhere, armed with their devices and barrier jackets, startling Maria.

"Where is it?" Chrono asked Kurumi. "Where's the Jewel Seed?"

"Right there!" Kurumi said, pointing at Maria.

"Ah?" Chrono and Nanoha both looked at Maria.

"Um, Kurumi..." Nanoha said, "I, don't think that's a Jewel Seed..."

"Eh?" Maria was completely lost in their conversation. "W, wha... what in the world's going on here?!"

* * *

**Sector RZ, FutureTech Offices**

A middle-aged man with short brown hair, wearing glasses and a lab coat, was busily typing away at his computer.

"Ah, it's no good..." he sighed. "No matter what I try, there seems to be no way to upgrade the AI..." Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Debris and smoke rushed by the man's small cubicle. "What on earth!?" The man stood up, running towards the source of the explosion. His vision was obscured by the billowing cloud of smoke, but he could make out the figure of a person.

"I've finally found you, Dr. Hikari..." the figure said.

"Who are you?" Dr. Hikari asked. "What do you want?" The smoke cleared, revealing the figure to be what appeared to be a man wearing a silver helmet and body armor, with several golden, crescent-shaped blades protruding from them.

"My name is Ballade," the man said, "and my master wishes to see you, personally..."


	8. Taken

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Taken**

**Sector TT, Star Labs (Jump City Division)**

"Look out!" shouted a police officer in a black and white uniform. _Crash!_ A large sword came swinging down, cracking the floor. Several officers, armed with large red rifles, were shooting at a group of armored figures that resembled knights. Most of them were golden in color with red cloaks, armed with a sword and shield. Above them were several smaller green ones, with wings and claws. Behind them was the most noticable, a large gray one, easily five times larger than a normal human being, holding a massive battleaxe.

"There's too many of them!" another officer shouted. "Fall back! Call for backup!" The officers began running away, still attempting to shoot the knights as they did. In the center of the room was a pedestal, holding a small blue gem marked with a Roman numeral VII. One of the flying green knights swooped down in front of the gem, and just as it was about to grab it, a glowing green bolt of energy came flying out of nowhere, blowing the knight's arm off, revealing sparking cables and circuits underneath. The knight constructs turned around to see five young people standing behind them.

One was a young man, with short, spiked black hair, wearing a red shirt, green pants, black cape, and a small mask that concealed the eyes. There was another young man, with pointed ears, green hair, eyes, and complexion that matched, wearing a black uniform with a thick purple stripe right down the middle. The third man was African-American, with a large body and sturdy build, the tallest of the five. Most of his body was covered in mechanical cybernetics, including part of the left side of his face, his left eye replaced with a robotic one. The fourth person was a woman, with auburn red hair, green eyes, and an orange-like complexion, wearing a purple top and skirt. The most prominent feature of her, however, was the fact that she was hovering in place, her fists aglow with a green light. The final person was also a female, her body completely shrouded by a blue cloak and hood, save for part of her face. You could make out that she had deep violet eyes, and a pale skin tone.

"Little late for the rennaisance festival, aren't you?" the black-haired boy said to the knights. Red lights began glowing underneath the knights' helmets as several of the golden knights charged at the group. "Not much for talking, either. Titans, go!" The five youths scattered, approaching the attackers from different directions.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Hikari Residence**

Chrono and Raziel both were sitting on a couch, arms crossed, with agitated looks on their faces. Sitting beside them were Nanoha and Kurumi, Kurumi looking down and gloomy. Maria, still in the gray body armor, sat in a chair across from them, while Mojo laid on the ground, unconscious and bound by glowing blue rings.

"I'm sorry, Master..." Kurumi said, still pouting.

"..." Raziel sighed. "It's... okay. It... wasn't your fault."

"You're not mad at Kurumi, Master?" Raziel simply shook his head. "Kyuuiin! Thank you, Master! I love you!"

"Yes, yes... I know..." Raziel sighed again.

"I still don't understand what's going on here," Maria said, scratching her head.

"Um, well, you see..." Nanoha tried to explain, but didn't know where to start.

"Simply put, we were searching for a specific object," said Chrono. "Our associate here mistakenly believed that what we were looking for was in your possession."

"You mean this blue gem?" Maria pointed to the jewel on her chestplate.

"Yes. Although it was a false alarm for us, it is a good thing that we came, anyway." Chrono pointed to Mojo. "This, er, monkey, isn't supposed to be here, in this world."

"This world? Th, that's not really putting it simply..."

"You don't need to worry yourself with the exact details. We'll just take him with us, and you can be on your way back to living your life as normal."

"Normal? I'm wearing this suit of armor, I have a green monkey in my house, and I'm talking to two people that are clearly younger than me that are talking about parallel worlds, a maid, and an occultist. How is any of that normal?"

"Occultist...?" Raziel muttered.

"I, I'm sure that after we leave," Nanoha said, "something like this won't be happening again anytime soon."

"Well then," Chrono interrupted, standing up. "We'll just take the monkey with us, and send him back to where he belongs, and we apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you." He grabbed Mojo by the back of his cloak, and turned to Nanoha and the others. "Let's get going." Nanoha, Raziel, and Kurumi got up from the couch, and quietly followed him out of the house.

"This is some sort of bad dream... isn't it?" Maria asked herself.

"_Unfortunately, it isn't,_" came a familiar voice from her suit. It was the same voice that instructed her in putting the armor on.

"Wha!" Maria gasped, jumping out of her seat. "Who, w-where...?"

" _I'm speaking to you through the suit,_" the voice said. "_I managed to hack into the armor's communication system. I would follow that boy's advice, and try to pretend what happened today didn't happen._"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't the one being attacked by a talking green monkey!"

"_No I wasn't, but you should try to forget it, anyway. By the way... how long do plan to stay in that thing?_"

"Hm?" Maria looked at herself, remembering that she was still in the armor. "Ah, I forgot!" She began tugging at the collar of the chestplate, but it wouldn't budge an inch. "It won't... come... off!"

"_There's an easier way, you know. There should be a release switch somewhere on the suit. Is there anything that stands out in general?_"

"Release switch?" Maria looked around her body, but saw nothing that looked like a switch or button. Then she looked at the blue gem on the chestplate. "Could this be it?" she asked, pressing down on the jewel. The armor began to glow, and in a flash of light, it vanished, leaving Maria back in her school uniform she was wearing. "It's gone!"

"_Technically, no,_" the voice said, this time coming from the watch strapped to her wrist. "_The armor is still there, stored in the watch in the form of data. Now if you ever need it again,just use the activation code from earlier, and it will appear._"

"But I don't need it! I don't even want it!"

"_That's out of the question. The RG-01 body armor shapes itself to the first person to use it, and that person is you. Unless you want your father's hard work to go completely to waste..._"

"Papa? That's right, why would Papa make something like this?"

"_You probably already know, but robot attacks are becoming more frequent and more violent, especially when it concerns the W Virus. So far, human injuries have been minimalized, but who knows how long it will be until injury becomes fatality? Dr. Hikari created the RG-01 for the purpose of protecting the public from infected robots, to track down the creator of the W Virus, and bring them to justice._"

"Protect the public... you mean, like a superhero?" Maria paused for a moment, then shook her head, ruffling her fingers through her head frantically. "What am I thinking!? I'm not a hero, I'm just a schoolgirl! This doesn't have anything to do with me!" She let out a long sigh as she slumped down on the couch, reaching for the remote. "Relax, Maria," she said to herself, turning on the television. "Put it all out of your mind, and I'm sure it will all go away..."

"_You don't seriously believe that, do you? Hello? Are you there? Are you even listening to me!?_"

"Just a figment of my imagination..." Maria said as she kept watching the program on the television. Suddenly, the display switched to a news broadcast.

"We interrupt this program for breaking news," said the reporter. "There has been a report of a robot attack at the FutureTech office complex in Tokyo. The attack was perpetrated by a single robot, and although injuries were minimal, there are reports of one of the workers there missing." Someone offscreen handed the reporter a piece of paper. "This just in, we have received confirmation of the missing person's identity, one Tadashi Hikari."

"Tadashi..." Maria's eyes widened as she gasped. "Papa! That's my Papa! He's been kidnapped! What should I do? What..." She thought about the strangers that mysteriously appeared at her house earlier. "Maybe I can ask them for help!" She quickly got to her feet and bolted out the front door.

* * *

Outside, Maria looked around, scanning up and down the street for any sign of Chrono or the others.

"They're gone..." Maria said, dropping to her hands and knees. "Papa's gone, too..." she sobbed as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Papa..." She continued weeping, until she noticed a small earpiece laying on the ground in front of her. She went over to it and picked it up. "What is this...?"

* * *

**Sector TT, Star Labs (Jump City Division)**

_CRASH!_ The last of the knight robots fell to the ground in defeat. The room was littered with their remains, sparks flying.

"Good work, team," the black-haired youth said to the others.

"Yeah, that was some fancy blasting earlier, Starfire," the large robotic man said to the red-haired girl.

"I, too, admired your kicking of the butt, Cyborg!" she replied, smiling.

"It may be just me," said the green-skinned boy, "but I don't think these are Slade's robots..."

"That's because they aren't," said the cloaked girl. "They were more direct, and less subtle... not Slade's style at all. Not to mention the designs..."

"Whoever it was, they wanted that gem pretty badly," said the masked boy, looking at the gem in the center of the room. "Question is, who---" He was interrupted by a bolt of red energy striking him in the chest, sending him flying.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, flying over to check on him.

"Looks like they weren't much help, after all," came a female voice. The others turned to see Arf, in her human form, along with Fate. "Hurry and seal the Jewel Seed, Fate! I'll take care of these deadbeats!"

"Be careful, Arf," Fate said as she held out her black staff. "Let's go, Bardiche."

"**Sealing Form, Set Up,**" came a robotic male voice from the staff. The blade-like tip of the staff flipped over, and several streams of yellow light shot out of the sides.

"Jewel Seed, Serial VII, Seal!"

"**Sealing.**" Arcs of electricity began to flow between Bardiche and the Jewel Seed as it flew closer towards Fate.

"We gotta stop her!" Cyborg said, his arm turning into a cannon. He aimed and took a shot at Fate, firing a blue shockwave. An orange runed circle appeared, stopping the projectile in its place. Behind it stood Arf, hand extended.

"As long as I'm here," Arf said, "you won't lay a single finger on Fate!" She thrust her hand out further, launching the shot back at Cyborg, blowing him away.

"You can use magic, huh?" the cloaked girl asked, her eyes glowing white. "Then let me show you some of mine! Azarath, Metrion, Zin---" Before she could finish her incantation, several chains rose out of the ground, wrapping themselves around her body and mouth.

"Hurry, Fate!" Arf shouted to her.

"Almost..." Fate said as the Jewel Seed was absorbed by Bardiche.

"**Receipt No. VII,**" Bardiche announced.

"Let's go, Arf," said Fate. "We're done here." A runed circle appeared beneath her, as Arf leapt over to her side.

"Bye-bye!" Arf waved as the two vanished into thin air.

"Who were those guys, I mean, gals?" Cyborg asked as he got to his feet, looking at the cloaked girl. "Any ideas, Raven?"

"The girl was obviously a magician," she answered, "and the other one seemed to be her guardian. Other than that, I can't say much else."

"I wonder why they would cause so much trouble for one small gem, "Starfire said.

"I don't know," said Robin, "but whatever the reason, it must have been pretty important to them. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled in case they come back."

* * *

**Sector RZ, Asura Porting Bay**

"Don't toss me around like luggage!" Mojo said as Chrono and Raziel threw him onto a porting pad. "This is no way to treat a genius like me!"

"Ok, Amy, we're all set here," Chrono said.

"Already putting in the coordinates," came Amy's voice from an intercom.

"Bye-bye, monkey-san!" Kurumi smiled, waving at Mojo.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm Mo---" He vanished before he could finish speaking.

"There," said Chrono, "back in Sector PZ where he belongs." He let out a deep sigh. "We've been distracted long enough. I suggest we get back to searching for the Lost Logia. Nanoha and I will join you, and form a third search group."

"Hm?" Kurumi looked at Raziel. "Master, where's your earpiece thingy?" she asked.

"What?" Raziel put his hand up to his ear, and realized that his communication device was missing. "It must have fallen out when that Mojo character crashed into me..."

"Don't worry about it," said Chrono. "They're easily replaceable. Now then---"

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Maria's voice suddenly came from Kurumi's communicator.

"That voice... it's that girl from before."

"You have to help me, please! My Papa... my Papa's been taken by a robot! You have to help, I'm begging you!"

"I understand your distress, but the Time-Space Administration Bureau deals with missing artifacts, not missing people."

"But---!"

"I'm shutting down your communicator now. I'm sure there is someone else who will be able to help you."

* * *

**Sector RZ, Hikari Residence**

"...*fzzzzz*..." The communicator Maria was holding went silent.

"No..." Maria sobbed, clutching it tightly. "What am I supposed to do, now?"

"_There's only one thing you can do,_" the voice in the watch said. "_If they won't help you rescue Dr. Hikari, then the only option is to use the RG-01 and rescue him yourself._"

"But how?" Maria asked. "I'm not a fighter, and I don't even know where to start looking..."

"_I said you would have to rescue him yourself, I didn't say you were going to be completely alone on this. I can offer some limited assistance, such as teaching you how to fight, and perhaps even track your father's location._"

"You'd do that, for me? But why?"

"_...Let's just say that, Dr. Hikari and I are old acquaintances, and also... it's against my policies to leave a young lady in distress._"

"Th, thank you, umm... what did you say your name was?"

"_I didn't. You can call me X. Just think of me as your guide and personal navigator as we work to resolve this situation. Now, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to go rescue your father?_"

"Of course I'm going!" Maria stood up with determination in her eyes, and held the watch into the air. "Rock Armor, Equip!"

* * *

**Sector RZ, Asura Porting Bay**

"How could you be so cruel like that, Chrono-kun?" Nanoha asked him as they walked.

"It's not our job to help every little person that asks us for it," Chrono said. "We're a peacekeeping agency, not a coalition of superheroes."

"But...!"

"Enough. This conversation is over. We'll be returning to the surface shortly to continue searching for the Lost Logia." Nanoha stopped and watched Chrono as he walked off.

"What should I do...?" Nanoha asked herself.

'Nanoha,' Yuuno's voice echoed in her head.

'Yuuno-kun?'

'Rei-san, Ami-san, and I heard the conversation between Chrono and that girl. If you want to help her, then you should.'

'Yuuno-kun...'

'I can open a portal for you to come down here on your own, but only if you want me to.'

'But, won't you get into trouble?'

'Maybe, but Nanoha, if you're ever in a bad situation, I want to be your strength. Just like you were for me...' Just then, one of the porting pads lit up. Chrono turned around to see Nanoha running to it.

"What are you doing!?" Chrono asked her.

"I'm sorry," said Nanoha. "Nanoha Takamachi is ignoring orders and taking selfish actions!"

"What!? Raziel, Kurumi, do something!"

"Hmph," Raziel shrugged. "If that is what she wishes to do, then so be it. It is not my place to force someone else's will upon her."

"You...!"

"Thank you, Raziel!" Nanoha smiled at him as she vanished.

"Tch!" Chrono clenched his fists.

"That was really nice of you to let Nanoha-chan go, Master," Kurumi whispered to him.

"Nice, huh...?" he whispered back.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Tokyo Streets**

"I'm going to meet up with Nanoha," Yuuno whispered to Rei and Ami. "You two can help us look for that girl. Nanoha says she's around your age, with blonde hair and a white headband."

"Okay, Yuuno-kun!" said Rei.

"You can count on us," said Ami.

"You both might get in trouble like me and Nanoha... but, thank you. I'm going, then." Yuuno hopped off of Ami's shoulder and ran off into the crowd.

"Let's go, Ami-chan," Rei said to her.

"Right!" The two girls headed off in the other direction.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Tokyo Outskirts**

"Where now, X?" asked Maria, who was in her body armor again, sprinting at superhuman speed.

"_Checking, just a moment... I'm detecting a W Virus reading several miles to the north!_"

"Okay!" Maria turned on a dime, heading directly north and maintaining her speed.

* * *

High above, Nanoha soared around the city, looking for any sign of Maria.

'Nanoha,' Yuuno called to her, 'have you found her yet?'

'Not yet. I don't--- wait!' Nanoha stopped when she saw something below her rushing by, leaving behind a trail of dust. 'I'm seeing something moving really fast outside the city! I'm going to get a closer look!'

'Be careful, Nanoha. I'll be there shortly to help you!'

* * *

In a clearing beyond the wilderness, Ballade, carrying an unconscious Dr. Hikari, continued running toward his destination, wherever it might be.

"Stop!" a voice shouted out at him.

"Hm?" Ballade turned around. "Who's there!?" He soon saw Maria emerging from the brush, skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Give Papa back right now!" Maria yelled at Ballade.

"Papa?" Ballade asked. "And who are you, another one of Dr. Hikari's tinker-toys?"

"I'm---"

"_Wait,_" came X's voice. "_I don't think you should tell him your name. If he finds out you're his daughter, he might try taking you as well, and then who's going to rescue you? Make something up, quickly!_"

"Make up a name?" Maria tried to think of a name to give Ballade, but she was drawing a blank.

"Well?" Ballade asked her.

'A name, a name... Rock Armor... RG... I got it!' She looked at Ballade. "My name... is Rockgirl!"

"Rockgirl, eh?" Ballade set Dr. Hikari's body down on the ground. "I'm Ballade, and I'm not going to let some second-rate robot girl stop me from finishing my mission. You want him back? You'll have to go through me, first." Ballade held out his hand, and a globe-like object materialized in his palm. "Take this! Ballade Cracker!" He hurled the orb at Maria, which exploded on impact, knocking her into the air.

"Ahhh!" Maria screamed in pain as she crashed to the ground.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down!" Ballade said as another orb appeared in his hand.

"_Don't let it end like this!_" X said to Maria. "_You have to fight back! Use the Rock Buster!_"

"Rock... Buster?" Maria asked.

"_It's a weapon built into the suit. Concentrate on your right arm, and it will appear!_"

"Okay... I'll try!" Maria slowly got back up to her feet.

"I guess it's true what humans say about blondes..." said Ballade. "You're just begging for more punishment!" He threw another bomb at Maria, but this time, she jumped aside, dodging the explosion.

'Concentrate... concentrate...!' Maria tried to focus. 'Work... please, work!' Suddenly, her right arm began to glow and change in shape. As the glow faded, her arm had turned itself into a small cannon. "A gun... is this the Rock Buster?"

"Fancy trick, but it won't save you from this!" Ballade formed another bomb, and threw it at her. Maria responded by holding up her right arm, aiming at the bomb.

'I'm nervous,' Maria thought, 'by my arm is so steady... it's almost like it was second nature to me...' "Rock Buster!" she shouted out as a yellow bolt of energy shot out of the cannon, striking Ballade's bomb. The resulting explosion knocked back both Maria and Ballade.

"Nngh!" Ballade grunted. "Not bad, Rockgirl... it's looks like I underestimated you. But not anymore!" He held out both arms, a bomb appearing in each. "This ends now! Ballade Cracker!" He hurled both bombs simultaneously at Maria.

"Hah... hah..." Maria panted heavily. "I can hardly move... that attack took a lot out of me..." As the bombs came closer, Maria closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

"**Protection.**" A large, red circle appeared in front of Maria, blocking the bombs as they detonated. Maria opened her eyes to see flames rushing past all around her.

"What!?" Ballade was surprised.

"Wh, where did that come from?" Maria asked, looking around.

"Up here!" Maria and Balade both looked up to see Nanoha descending upon the scene, landing next to Maria.

"You, you're...!" Maria recognized Nanoha almost immediately.

"Nanoha Takamachi," Nanoha smiled. "You can call me Nanoha. I'm here to help."

"But, I thought you..."

"I can't ignore someone who needs help!"

"Ah..." Maria smiled back. "Thank you!"

"Tch, brought friends, have you?" Ballade asked. "Doesn't matter if there's two or 20 of you, I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!" Suddenly, the sky above them turned black, the color fading from their surroundings. "Now what!?"

'Nanoha!' Yuuno called out. Nanoha turned around to see the small ferret running up to her.

'Yuuno-kun!' Nanoha smiled at him.

'I've set up a barrier around this place, there's nowhere for that robot to escape to!'

"What's going on?" Maria asked Nanoha.

"It's okay," she replied, turning to Ballade. "Please, give up, now! There's nowhere for you to run away to!"

"Big talk from a small human," said Ballade. He ran over to Dr. Hikari's body, and picked him up. "If I can't win, then I'll just make sure you lose!" A bomb appeared in his hand.

"Papa!" Maria cried out. "Don't you dare hurt my Papa!"

"You're in no position to make demands. Now, you're going to let me go, or else---" Before he could finish, the entire area began to rumble. "W, what's happening!? Is this another trick!?"

'It's happening again...!' Yuuno said to Nanoha.

'What's happening again?' Nanoha asked him. There was a bright flash. Just then, a white pillar of light appeared, and began to pull everything into it.

'Another rift!' Yuuno answered.

"E, errrgh...!" Ballade tried to run away from the pillar, but it was too powerful, slowly pulling him and Dr. Hikari towards it.

"Papa!" Maria called out to him. She began to slowly approach Ballade.

"Wait!" Nanoha shouted. "If you get too close, it'll pull you in!"

"I can't just leave my Papa!" Maria shouted back. Suddenly, there was another flash. The pillar of light began to pull even harder. Ballade was lifted off the ground, and both he and Dr. Hikari vanished into the pillar. "Papa!!" Maria screamed. It wasn't much longer until she, too, lost her footing and began flying towards the pillar. Nanoha reached out and grabbed her by the hand, trying to bring her back.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno cried, quickly shifting back to his human form. He summoned forth several glowing chains, wrapping them around both Nanoha and Maria.

"Come on, Raising Heart!" Nanoha said. "We need to pull harder!"

"**Flier Fin at maximum power,**" her device replied. Yuuno's chains began to crack, and shattered. Nanoha, Yuuno and Maria were all pulled into the pillar of light, vanishing without a trace. The pillar flashed again, and disappeared as the barrier Yuuno had set up faded away.

* * *

**Sector RZ, Asura Bridge**

"There's been another dimensional anomaly, Captain!" said one of the officers. "We've also lost the signals for Nanoha and Yuuno's communicators."

"What?" Lindy gasped. "Nanoha-san, Yuuno-kun! Come in!" There was no response. "Nanoha-san, Yuuno-kun, this is the Asura! Please respond!" Nothing. "No..."

"I warned her not to go..." Chrono said, turning away, clenching his teeth.

"What should we do, Master...?" Kurumi asked Raziel.

"...You're asking the wrong person," Raziel replied. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do."

"Captain! Your orders?" the officer asked.

"..." Lindy was silent. "...Call back Rei-san and Ami-san. Our search for the Lost Logia here will be postponed. Our top priority now is to find Nanoha-san and Yuuno-kun! Amy, do whatever it takes to track them!"

"Yes, Captain!" Amy said as she quickly got to work on her console.

"I can only hope that they're okay..."

* * *

**Sector RZ, ???**

"We've lost contact with Ballade," a dark figure said to another. "The hostage was with him, as well..."

"You want me to go looking for him?" the second figure asked.

"Yes. Go to his last known location, and find out what happened. It doesn't matter if you find Ballade or not, just bring Dr. Hikari here!"

"Whatever you say, gramps."

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

Nanoha, Yuuno, and Maria were lying unconscious in a large, open courtyard. They were approached by a young man with short orange hair wearing a brown school uniform, and a woman with blonde hair, wearing a simple white shirt and blue skirt...


	9. Anachronism

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Anachronism**

**Sector RZ, ???**

"I searched Ballade's last location, and from the looks of it, there was a fight. Problem is, I can't tell who won, and there's no sign of Dr. Hikari."

"Impossible! They couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" A dark figure looked towards a large machine, glowing with a purple aura. In the center of the machine was a small blue gem with a Roman numeral XII. "Could it have something to do with you, my little friend?" it asked, gazing at the gem.

* * *

**Sector RZ, ???**

"Dammit, is thing broken? Hello, hello! Maria, are you there!? If you can hear me, answer me, already! ...It's no good. What could have possibly happened?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"Papa..." Maria murmured in her sleep. "No... don't go... Papa...!" She suddenly jumped out of her bed, reaching out at the air. "Papa!" she cried out, gripping her sheets tightly. "Huh?" Maria looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She then looked at herself and saw that she was still in her armor. "It's still on..." She pressed the release switch on the armor, and it vanished in an instant. Just then, the door to her left slid open, and a young man with bright orange hair and brown eyes entered the room, holding a bowl of water and a small towel.

"Ah, you're awake," the young man said. "That's good. I was beginning to wonder if I should call the hospital."

"Where, where am I...?" Maria asked, holding her head.

"You're in my house. I found you and two others outside in the courtyard, out cold. Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shiro, Shiro Emiya."

"My name is Maria. Maria Hikari... wait, you said there were others?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl."

"A girl... that must be Nanoha!" Maria quickly got out of the bed and hurried out of the room.

"Well, she seems better," Shiro said to himself.

* * *

"Nanoha, hey, Nanoha!" Maria said, shaking her gently. "Please wake up, Nanoha..."

"Mmm... uh?" Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and looked at Maria. "It's you..." she managed to squeak out.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Maria said, breathing a sigh of relief. She looked next to Nanoha to see Yuuno fast asleep. "Huh? Who's that?"

"Hm?" Nanoha looked where Maria was looking. "Ah, Yuuno-kun!" she gasped. She began to shake him slightly. "Yuuno-kun, Yuuno-kun!"

"N, Na.. noha..." he muttered in his sleep.

"It looks like he still needs a little rest," said Nanoha.

"Looks like it..." said Maria, who immediately bowed down humbly before Nanoha. "I'm so sorry, Nanoha. It's my fault you and your friend are in this situation with me..."

"It's nobody's fault," Nanoha shook her head. "Something completely unexpected just shouldn't try to carry the blame all by yourself... um, I don't think I ever got your name..."

"Th, thank you, Nanoha... my name is Maria Hikari."

"It'll be okay, Maria-chan. I'm sure everything will turn out fine... I hope."

* * *

**Sector MU, Asura Briefing Room**

"I'm sure all of you know why I've called you here," Lindy said. "Another dimensional rift had opened in Sector RZ, and Nanoha-san and Yuuno-kun have both been caught in it. Right now, we are attempting to determine which sector they may be located at now." Lindy pressed a button on the table, and a large hologram of a 26x26 square grid map appeared.

"What is this?" Rei asked.

"This is a charted map of the universe, Midchildian standard," Chrono answered. "Each square on this map represents a different dimensional sector." He pointed to a square near the bottom middle. "Our current position is here, in Sector MU." He then pointed further down and to the right. "Here is Sector RZ, where the rift occurred."

"This map is 26x26," said Ami. "That would mean there are 676 total dimensional sectors!"

"We can't possibly search 675 different worlds!" Rei said, standing out of her seat Nanoha-chan could be anywhere!"

"Permission to speak," Raziel said, standing up.

"What is it, Raziel?" Lindy asked.

"I believe I have a possible theory that could greatly narrow our search area. If I recall, according to Nanoha's account, a dimensional rift was created when a Jewel Seed began releasing its energy. Perhaps the rift that appeared in Sector RZ was created by a Jewel Seed as well."

"Hmm... that's an interesting theory," Lindy said, nodding. "Do you have anything else that could back it up?"

"Perhaps. I believe that Nanoha said that when she and Yuuno appeared in Sector SM, where you found them, there was another Jewel Seed there. My theory is that the Jewel Seeds might be connecting to eachother, beyond dimensional boundaries."

"..." Chrono reflected on what Raziel said. "...You might actually be on to something with this theory. The Jewel Seeds, when left alone long enough, begin to act with a will of their own, either by bonding with host, or by seeking out other Jewel Seeds to start a chain reaction. Because they are separated by dimensions, the Jewel Seeds could be creating the rifts in an attempt to seek eachother out."

"So what you're saying is, all we have to do is just keep looking for the Jewel Seeds, and we'll eventually find the world Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun were sent to?" Rei asked.

"Ingenious!" Lindy said. "With wits like yours, Raziel, you could easily become an Administration officer!"

"My Master's so smart!" Kurumi said, clinging onto Raziel.

"It was just a guess..." Raziel muttered to himself. "No reason to over-glorify it..."

"Then our plan is settled," said Lindy. "We'll search other sectors for Lost Logia readings, and hope one of them is where Nanoha-san and Yuuno-kun are."

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

Inside the living room, Shiro, Nanoha, Yuuno, and Maria were sitting around the table, along with a girl about Shiro's age with black hair up in twin pigtails, and a woman with pale blonde hair and green eyes

"Now that you're all awake," Shiro said to Nanoha and the others, "maybe you can tell me some things, like who you are."

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi," Nanoha introduced herself.

"Yuuno Scrya," said Yuuno.

"And Maria already told me her name," said Shiro. "Now---"

"You can start by telling us what you were doing here to begin with," the blonde-haired woman interrupted.

"Um, we, uh, that is..." Nanoha didn't know whether to make something up, or try to explain the truth.

"We were looking for my Papa," Maria said. "He was kidnapped by a robot..."

"Ro... bot?" The woman looked slightly confused.

"You're joking, right?" the black-haired girl asked. "You seriously expect us to believe a robot kidnapped your father?"

"But it's the truth!" Maria retorted.

"Tohsaka, give them a chance to explain!" Shiro said.

"Hmph, you're such a pushover, Shiro," said Tohsaka.

"Hey, I can believe what they said. After all, I was attacked by _spacemen_ the day I met Saber!"

"Huh? How come you never said anything about that to me!?"

"Because you never asked," said the blonde-haired woman.

"Why don't you start from the very beginning?" Shiro asked.

* * *

**Sector IQ, Asura Bridge**

"Any luck, so far?" Lindy asked the crew.

"There's no readings in this sector or the surrounding ones," one of the officers said.

"I'm expanding the search field now, Captain," said Amy. "It will take a little longer to receive results, though."

"Do what you have to, Amy," said Lindy. Just then, Ami and Rei entered the bridge.

"Did you find anything?" they asked.

"Not yet... no readings whatsoever. If this continues, we might have to return to Midchilda and request additional ships to aid in the search."

"Captain!" Amy called out. "I've just picked up a reading! There's a Lost Logia signal coming from Sector FN!"

"Set course immediately!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"...and that's how things stand for us right now," Yuuno finished telling their entire story to Shiro.

"You're saying that you two kids are magicians?" Tohsaka asked them.

"Well, I've had years of training, but Nanoha just learned recently, and she has a natural talent."

"And Maria has a suit of high-tech armor?"

"Yes," Maria said. "It's stored inside this watch." She pointed to it.

"And all three of you... aren't from this world?"

"That's right," Nanoha replied.

"Shiro," Saber said, "I don't quite understand what they are talking about..."

"I'm not sure I get it either, Saber," said Shiro. "All this talk about other worlds and warping is making my head spin a little..."

"As outrageous as your story sounds," said Tohsaka, "I believe part of it. I can sense a great amount of mana coming from Nanoha and Yuuno."

"Mana?" Yuuno asked.

"You could say it's our word for 'magical energy'."

"Hey, Tohsaka..." said Shiro, "do you think it's okay to tell them about... you know?"

"I'm strongly against that, Shiro," Saber interrupted. "There's no reason for them to know anything."

"But..."

"...I think it will be okay," Tohsaka answered.

"Rin, you...!" Saber was surprised by her response.

"After hearing Shiro's story about his mystery 'spacemen', I think there may be someone or something interfering with the Holy Grail War, which is completely unaccpetable."

"Holy Grail... War?" Maria asked.

"That's right. Although it's called a 'war', it's not fought between countries, but between seven magicians we call 'Masters'. They form contracts with seven spiritual beings known as 'Servants'. I am one of those seven Masters, and so is Shiro. Saber is Shiro's Servant, and mine is Archer."

"You mean, Saber-san's a... ghost?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, and no. I could go into detail, but it would probably only confuse you further. In layman's terms, the Holy Grail War is a ritual of sorts, where Masters and Servants fight, and most of the time, kill eachother for a chance to possess the Holy Grail, an artifact with enough power to grant your every desire..."

"It sounds a lot like the Jewel Seeds..." said Yuuno. "I wonder if this Holy Grail could be a Lost Logia...?"

"Who knows?" Tohsaka shrugged. "Nobody really knows the true origins of the Grail, and most don't really care."

"If you and Shiro are both Masters," Maria asked, "then does that mean you both are fighting to get the Grail?"

"I'm not interested in the Grail," Shiro said. "Ten years ago, the last Holy Grail War completely destroyed my home. I was the only survivor, and it was only because I was saved by my surrogate father, Kiritsugu Emiya. I'm only fighting to make sure a disaster like that doesn't happen again."

"That's his answer, but I have my own reasons for getting the Grail," said Tohsaka. "Reasons that don't need to be openly given."

"Then, what about these 'spacemen' Shiro-san was talking about?" Nanoha asked.

"They just came out of nowhere," said Shiro. "They chased me with rifles, and kept calling me 'human', like they were aliens or something. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for Saber."

"I was only fufilling my obligations as a Servant," said Saber. "It is my duty to ensure the safety of my Master for the duration of the war."

"As for your robot, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. You three were the only ones I saw. Sorry."

"It's okay..." Maria said. "It's not your fault. But I have to find him, and rescue my Papa!"

"Well, unfortunately, we can't help you with that," Tohsaka said. "Because of our position as Masters, we're constantly in danger of being attacked by other Masters and their Servants, and so are you."

"Us!?" Yuuno asked. "Why? We're not Masters, and we're not interested in the Grail!"

"Knowledge of the Holy Grail War is supposed to be restricted to only the Masters, Servants, and the ones who oversee the war. Shiro's spacemen and you three could be considered interfering factors, and could be targeted at any time."

"!" Saber suddenly stood up, turning to the door.

"Saber, what is it?" Shiro asked.

"Someone's here," Saber replied.

* * *

Saber, Shiro, Nanoha and the others all rushed outside. Standing at the gate to the house was a single person, shrouded in a black hood and robe, exactly identical to the one Raziel wears.

"I sense traces of the Aether here..." the robed person said. "So, you were the ones responsible for wiping out my unit..."

"That person..." Nanoha looked at him. "Raziel! Is that you, Raziel?"

"Raziel?" the hooded figure looked at Nanoha. "How do you know that name?"

"Raziel is a friend of ours!" Nanoha answered. "Do you know him?"

"Raziel... aiding humans?" the person muttered to himself. "Unfortunately, I am not Raziel." He pulled back his hood, revealing his face. He appeared to be a man about the same age as Raziel, with shoulder-length silver hair, and the same red eyes as Raziel. "My name is Alastor... and for slaying my kinsmen, you are all about to die."

"What!?" Shiro gasped. "You mean those spacemen were with you? They attacked me first, you know!"

"Enough," Saber stepped forward. "They did not slay your men, it was me."

"Hmph," Alastor grunted. "It doesn't matter who is responsible, you will all suffer the consequences. But since you stepped forward and confessed, you can be the first to die."

"Is that guy kidding?" Tohsaka asked. "The only ones that can fight Servants on even terms is another Servant. He'll get killed, for sure."

"Shiro, please stand back," Saber said. Shiro and the others backed away as Saber approached Alastor. A cyclone of light appeared around Saber, and in the blink of an eye, she was clad in a blue dress with armor plating.

"Nice trick for a human," said Alastor.

"..." Saber was silent, holding out an invisible weapon in her hands.

"Straight to the point, I see. Very well." Alastor held out his arm, and a red runed circle appeared, a red light gathering at its center.

"Is that... magic?" Yuuno asked, looking at the circle.

"...Die!" The red light shot out of Alastor's hand like a bullet, headed straight for Saber. She swung at the projectile, creating a powerful gust. The projectile was stopped just inches away from her, and quickly dissipated.

"What?" Alastor was shocked. "What trickery is this? You fight as if there was a weapon in your hands... Tell me what it is you are using!"

"Who knows?" Saber said with a sly grin. "I could be holding anything. Is it a sword? An axe? It could even be a bow. Or maybe it really _is_ nothing at all."

"Tch... in that case..." Alastor stretched out both arms to his sides, creating two more red balls of energy. "There will be no mercy for you!" He launched one ball at Saber, holding onto the other one. Saber swung again, blocking the attack as before, then charged at Alastor, swinging again. He held out his other hand, stopping Saber's weapon using the other ball. The impact kicked up a large cloud of dust around them. "An opening!" Alastor swung his free arm, forming another ball as he did, and pressed it into Saber's stomach. The ball exploded, forcing Saber back several yards. She dropped to one knee, clutching her stomach.

"Saber!" Shiro called out.

"It's okay," Saber said, "I can handle this!"

"Handle _this_!" Alastor said as he began firing a volley of red blasts at Saber. Saber leapt high into the air, over the blasts, and came down above Alastor, swinging her weapon down. Alastor jumped back to avoid the attack. He brought his hands together as another red circle appeared beneath him. As his hands parted, another red ball appeared, growing exponentially. He held it into the air, and hurled it with both hands. Saber held the massive orb in place with her weapon, its shape bending as she did. "...Got you," Alastor said with a grin.

"!" Saber gasped. Alastor formed another small ball of energy, shooting it into the larger one. The mass of energy began to glow, and abruptly exploded in Saber's face, sending her flying through the air, and crashing to the ground.

"Saber!!" Shiro shouted. "You bastard!" He charged towards Alastor, swinging his fist at his face. Alastor stopped Shiro's punch with two fingers, and glared at him.

"...Begone," he said, smacking Shiro in the side of his head with his palm. Shiro was knocked over and scraped across the courtyard. "I'll deal with you later. For now..." He slowly stepped towards Saber, formed another ball of energy, and pointed it her. "Become one with the Aether, human."

"Haaaaaah!!" Out of nowhere, a girl with short blonde hair, scantily clad in a blue and red uniform charged Alastor, delivering a hard left hook to his face, sending him flying into a wall. The section of the wall crumbled apart, burying him beneath the rubble.

"Who is that?" Maria asked, pointing at the girl. Just then, another woman, with short brown hair, wearing a white uniform, appeared, running up to the girl.

"We finally found you!" the blonde-haired girl said towards the pile of rubble where Alastor was. The pile began to shift as Alastor emerged, shoving the large stones aside.

"Who... dares...?" Alastor asked.

"There's no running from us!" the brown-haired woman said. "Now tell us what you did with Sis!"


	10. Reunion

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"There's no running away from us!" a brown-haired woman said to Alastor. "Now tell us what you did with Sis!"

"What 'Sis'?" Alastor asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb!" a blonde-haired girl in a provocative blue and red uniform shouted at him. "You're the one who broke into the Academy and took Kurumi!"

"Kurumi...?" Nanoha asked. "Does she mean the Kurumi we know?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Alastor said, "but you're going to regret attacking me!" Just then, he looked at Saber, who was slowly starting to stand up. "Dammit, if I have to fight three at once... I can't die here, not before avenging my men...! I would like to continue, but now the battle has fallen out of my favor. We'll settle this some other time." Suddenly, a black cloud appeared beneath Alastor, wrapping itself around him.

"Wait!" the blonde girl shouted, running up to the cloud and swinging. Her fist caught nothing but air as the cloud faded. Alastor was gone.

"He got away..." the brown-haired woman said, looking upset.

"Dammit!" the girl said, kicking at the dirt beneath her. "We were so close, too!"

"Saber-san!" Maria called to her as she, Nanoha, and Yuuno rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," Saber said. "What about Shiro?" she asked. They all turned to see Tohsaka tending to him.

"Geez, what the heck is wrong with you?" Tohsaka asked Shiro as she helped him to his feet. "Do you _always_ have a death wish!?"

"If I didn't do something, he was going to kill Saber!" Shiro snapped back.

"And if you got him mad enough, you would _both_ be dead! I don't know why I even bother helping you, sometimes!"

"Excuse me..." Nanoha said, approaching the two women that appeared. "Did you say that you knew Kurumi?"

"Hm?" the brown-haired woman's eyes widened. "You know Sis?"

"'Sis'? Are you two related to her?"

"Yes. I'm Saki, and she's Karinka. We're both her sisters."

"If you know Kurumi, then you should also know where we can find her," the girl Karinka said.

"Um, well, the truth is... she's not here. We got separated..."

"What?" Saki asked. "Separated? How?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Asura Bridge**

"Have you found anything, yet?" Raziel asked as he entered the bridge.

"Ah, Raziel," Lindy greeted him. "It's rare to see you without Kurumi by your side."

"Kurumi is resting right now. It is a relief to be able to walk freely about once in a while without her constantly attached to me."

"We're performing a sweep of the planet's surface right now. This sector seems to be yet another instance of Earth. I never would have though there would be so many instances of just one planet..."

"You have a map of the universe, and you don't even know?"

"True, we made a map, but it doesn't mean we explored every single sector. It would take decades, no, centuries to fully map out every single one."

"Captain!" Amy called. "I'm picking up something on radar!"

"Is it a Lost Logia reading?" Lindy asked.

"Not quite. Something on the planet's surface is emitting a large amount of energy, but its signature isn't like a Jewel Seed."

"Hmm..."

* * *

**Sector FN, Asura, Kurumi's Quarters**

Kurumi quickly sat up in her bed, waking from her sleep. She was breathing heavily, holding her hand over her heart.

"My chest..." she said to herself. "It feels like my heart is racing... what does it mean?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"So that's what happened..." Saki said after exchanging stories with Nanoha and her friends.

"I can't believe Raziel would do something like kidnap Kurumi," said Nanoha. "I mean, she didn't seem like she was his hostage..."

"Actually, it looked like the other way around," Yuuno added.

"Well, that's the story we got from the Academy," said Karinka. "We were supposed to end up wherever Kurumi was, but it looks like they botched it, big time."

"I'm not surprised," said Yuuno. "You tried to recreate an interdimensional rift. Chances are slim to none that it would lead you to the exact same place."

"This seems like a lot to take in," Tohsaka said. "We might have to go tell Kotomine about all this."

"Kotomine?" Maria asked. "Who's that?"

"Kirei Kotomine. He's a magician, like me. He participated in the last Holy Grail War, but lost his Servant. Now, he serves as the overseer of the current war, to ensure that nobody other than the Masters are aware that the war is going on. Though, with the appearance of you and that person, Alastor, things might start to spiral out of control."

"Alastor was not a Servant, nor was he a magician," said Saber. "When I fought him, it felt an unnatural presence emanating from him. That man was not human." Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Saber's head, her eyes widening, her muscles tightening.

"What's wrong, Saber?" Shiro asked her.

"I feel it again," she said. "Just like before... is he back!?"

* * *

Outside, Raziel, Kurumi, and Chrono were passing by Shiro's home.

"Are you sure the signal came from here?" Raziel asked Chrono.

"Mostly," Chrono replied. "Amy is one of the best in her field, and she's hardly ever wrong."

"..." Kurumi was quiet.

"What is it, Kurumi?" Raziel asked. "You've been unusually quiet since we ported here."

"I feel strange, Master..." Kurumi said. "I don't know exactly what it is..."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass even---" Raziel stopped and turned towards Shiro's house to see Saber lunging at him.

"Haaaaah!" Saber swung at Raziel with her unseen weapon.

"Master!" At the last moment, Kurumi tackled Raziel to the ground as Saber's attack rushed over their heads.

"Who are you!?" Chrono asked, pulling out a card. The card began to glow, and transformed into his gray staff.

"You're with Alastor, aren't you!?" Saber glared at Raziel.

"A, Alastor? Sergeant Alastor!?" Raziel gasped. "He was here!? You saw him?"

"Saw him? I fought him! So you _do_ know him!" She swung at Raziel again, but was blocked by Kurumi.

"I won't... let you hurt... Master!" Kurumi said, barely able to hold Saber back.

"Kurumi!" Raziel looked on in shock.

"Stand aside!" Saber shouted at her. "My fight is with him, not you!"

"No!" Kurumi declined. "I won't let you hurt him!" Even as Saber slowly pushed Kurumi away, she refused to back down.

"Kurumi, you...!" Raziel couldn't believe the level of her dedication to protecting him.

"Stop this right now!" Chrono said, aiming his staff at Saber. "If you don't, I'll be forced to intervene!"

"Stop!" Nanoha shouted as she and the others came out of the house. "Please stop, Saber-san!"

"Ah!" Saki gasped when she saw Kurumi. "It's Sis!"

"Saber, stop right now!" Shiro called out to her. Saber slowly eased back, and looked at Shiro.

"Shiro..." Saber looked disappointed in his judgement. "This man, he's...!"

"That's Raziel!" Nanoha said. "He's our friend!"

"Nanoha! Yuuno!" Chrono was surprised to see them.

"Chrono-kun!"

"Sis!" Saki said as she ran up to Kurumi. "Sis, I can't believe it's you!"

"Sis?" Kurumi blinked. "Who... are you?"

"It's me, Saki! Your little sister! Don't you... remember?"

"Little... sister?" Kurumi suddenly felt her chest throbbing again, her head pounding. Brief images flashed in her mind, images of her standing with Saki, looking happy. "..."

"Sis?"

"Sa... ki-chan...?" Kurumi murmured.

"You do remember!"

"How... could I forget my kid sister?" Kurumi smiled at her.

"Sis!" Saki hugged Kurumi, almost on the verge of tears. Karinka approached from behind.

"Long time no see, Kurumi," she said.

"Ah, Karinka-chan, too!" Kurumi said. "I remember! I remember you both!"

"What... is going on here?" Raziel asked as Chrono helped him to his feet.

"Huh?" Saki looked at Raziel. "Ah!" she gasped. "It's you!"

"What?"

"You're the one who kidnapped Sis!" Saki ran up to Raziel, grabbing him by the collar of his robe.

"Saki-chan, stop!" Kurumi pleaded with her. "Don't hurt Master!"

"M, Master...?" Saki loosened her grip. "You mean, he...!" She gasped again, putting her hand over her mouth. "He, he...!"

"It seems like a lot is going on right now," said Tohsaka. "How about we get all our facts in order over some hot tea?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Shiro. "The tension here's so thick, you could cut it with a knife."

"..." Saki, Karinka, and Saber all gave Raziel an unfriendly glare, then slowly walked back into the house. As they did, far off in the distance, Alastor watched.

"It is you, Raziel..." he said to himself. "Aiding the humans? ...How could you?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Asura Bridge**

"It sounds like a lot has happened down there in such a short time," Lindy said as she listened to Chrono's account of the events that just occurred.

"There seems to be a lot of confusion down here right now," Chrono said. "Nanoha and the others are trying to straighten things out. Also... it seems Nanoha and Yuuno weren't the only ones involved with the rift at Sector RZ."

"Hm?"

"That girl who used the comminicator to contact us about her father, Maria Hikari, is also here. She was also at the site where the rift formed and ended up here with Nanoha and Yuuno."

"Oh my... this is starting to become something very big, isn't it...?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"I know of this Alastor you encountered," Raziel said. "He is from the same world as me, my superior. What I don't understand, however, is what he is doing here, and why he attacked you to begin with."

"That doesn't matter, since he wasn't the one we were looking for. What we want to know is what you were planning to do with Kurumi," Karinka said to him.

"..." Raziel was silent. "I cannot give you an answer to that."

"Master isn't a bad person, Karinka-chan!" Kurumi interrupted. "He's very kind, I know! He just has a hard time expressing it, that's all!"

"Kurumi..."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Master'?" Tohsaka asked Kurumi.

"Sis, Karinka, and I are not humans, as you could probably tell. We're specially designed androids, called 'Steel Angels'."

"'Androids'?" Saber looked at Shiro. "What do they mean, Shiro?"

"Uh, let's see..." Shiro tried to explain. "Androids are like human beings on the outside, but they're not really human on the inside."

"Human, only in appearance... like Servants such as myself?"

"N, not quite..."

"Steel Angels aren't exactly androids, though," Karinka said. "We act and think like human beings, too. Any, to answer Tohsaka-san's question... there are two ways to activate a Steel Angel. The first is the standard method, which the people who created us used to awaken me and Saki. The second way is how Kurumi was awakened, when, well..."

"When what?" Nanoha asked.

"Um it's a little difficult for us to say..." Saki said, blushing. "It's when we're activated from... kissing..."

"Kissing!?"

"B, but it's only supposed to work for certain individuals! It seems that Raziel met those certain... qualities... and woke up Sis in that manner..."

"I don't understand," Raziel said. "What is this 'kiss' you're talking about?"

"What? You mean, you don't know?" Before Raziel could answer, Chrono entered the room.

"Chrono-kun," Nanoha looked at him. "What is it?"

"I just finished speaking with the Captain," he said. "Everyone except Shiro-san, Tohsaka-san, and Saber-san needs to return to the Asura for an important announcement."

"Does this mean you guys are leaving?" Shiro asked.

"It seems so..." said Nanoha. "We're sorry about everything that's happened so far, Shiro-san, and for getting you and the others involved."

"Don't sweat it. It's not like you brought that Alastor guy here to begin with."

"Even so, you three have become involved in an interdimensional affair," Chrono said, handing them a small device. "Keep this communication beacon. If Alastor or any more suspicious individuals appear, and you require assistance, the crew of the Asura will lend its hand as soon as possible."

"Ah... thanks, I guess."

"Now then, everyone, let's get going."

* * *

Moments later, after everyone had departed, Tohsaka stepped outside and walked out to the center of the courtyard.

"Archer, are you there?" she asked. Suddenly, a man in a red coat with a black armored underlay appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm right here, Rin," the man said to her. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you help when Alastor attacked?"

"Hmph... because, in case you forgot, I'm still suffering a little from our first little encounter with Saber. Besides, you had me on watch duty, remember?"

"Even so, if you had jumped in... nevermind. Did you happen to find any of the other Servants?"

"No. There's been no sign of Alastor, either, if you were planning to ask."

"I see..." Tohsaka seemed worried about something.

"What is it?" Archer asked.

"I was thinking... if Nanoha and her friends came here from another world by accident, what if the same thing happens to any of the other Masters and Servants, and they are sent to another world apart from this one?"

"...They wouldn't have to worry about being confronted by other Masters or Servants, and there would be an entire world's worth of mana for them to gather with impunity..."

"That's what I'm afraid of... I just hope it hasn't already happened..."

* * *

**Sector FN, Asura Briefing Room**

"The reason for this meeting is because of my growing concern regarding these interdimensional rifts," Lindy said. "It seems that they are occurring on more worlds than I had originally assumed."

"First, Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun ended up in our world..." said Rei.

"Then, Kurumi and I appeared in Sector PZ," Raziel added.

"Then Maria-chan, Yuuno-kun, and I were pulled into the rift at Sector RZ..." said Nanoha.

"...which brought you here to Sector FN," Chrono finished. "We've determined that the underlying cause of these rifts are the Lost Logia, the Jewel Seeds. They are causing dimensional disturbances in various sectors..."

"I'm sure that even as we speak, more rifts are appearing wherever the remaining Jewel Seeds are," Lindy said. "If this continues, we could very well have an interdimensional war on our hands, or, worst-case scenario, a dimensional dislocation on a massive scale, one that could tear apart the very fabric of the universe."

"This mission is no longer about just recovering the Jewel Seeds. It seems that we will also have to bring about order to any worlds being affected by the rift phenomenon, removing any factors that are not supposed to be present, and resolving current situations."

"Current situations?" Maria asked. "You mean...?"

"Yes," Chrono said, "this also includes searching for your missing father. If our theory about the rifts is correct, he should be in some world where a Jewel Seed exists."

"This mission has become much more difficult, dangerous, and lengthy than ever now," said Lindy. "If any of you have any business to conduct in your original worlds, now would be a good time to speak up."

"Excuse me, Lindy-san..." Nanoha stood up. "It's been some time since I was separated from my home... so, I was wondering..."

"No need to say anything else, Nanoha-san. I know exactly what you want to ask. I'm sure your family is worried out of their minds right now, trying to figure out where you are." Lindy looked up towards the intercom. "Amy, set a course for Sector MS, pronto!"

"Yes, Captain!" Amy responded.

"The rest of you should get some rest, in the meantime. After our business in Sector MS is finished, we're all going to be _very_ busy. Dismissed!"

* * *

**Sector IQ, Asura, Maria's Quarters**

Maria laid down on her new bed, courtesy of Lindy and her crew, gazing up at the ceiling.

"This feels so strange..." Maria said to herself. "Going to different worlds, meeting all sorts of people... it's mind-blowing. I never would've imagined something like this ever happening to me in my entire life." She held her arm out, looking at her watch. "Hold on, Papa... we're going to find you, and with this armor... your armor, I promise I'll save you!"

* * *

**Sector IQ, Asura, Kurumi's Quarters**

"Yay!" Kurumi cheered. "Now we can all sleep together! I won't feel so lonely at night, anymore!"

"There's enough room for all three of us to sleep," Karinka said, looking around. "But... it still feels a little cramped."

'Being able to travel with Sis again...' Saki thought. 'It'll be just like old times...'

* * *

**Sector IQ, Asura, Rei & Ami's Quarters**

"I wonder how Usagi-chan and the others are doing back home?" Ami asked. "I'm starting to get a little worried..."

"I know what you mean, Ami-chan," said Rei. "I spoke with Lindy-san, and she said that we can use the Asura's communication system to contact them when we reach Nanoha-chan's world."

"Really? That's great!"

* * *

**Sector IQ, Asura, Raziel's Quarters**

Raziel sat alone in his bed, staring out the window at the vast void of dimensional space.

"After all I've been through," he said, "my mission seems almost... insignificant. And back then, when Kurumi protected me, even after how badly I treated her... she still treats me the same as the day we first met." Raziel closed his eyes for a moment, meditating. "...Forgive me, Commander... but it seems there is something far more important for me to do now, not just for the sake of our people, but for the sake of all life... Aether give me strength."


	11. Respite

**Infinite Horizon by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the sake of simplicity, I won't be adding honourifics next to characters' names anymore.

**Extra Note:** Hello all, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, a lot of things came up, and I didn't have as much time to devote to this as I used to. This chapter was actually written a little bit before I stopped updating, so I only skimmed it a little for content and grammatical errors before uploading it. I am currently working on the next chapter, and will continue working on this story, but at a slower pace, as I'm trying to balance this and other personal matters at the same time. For now, read and enjoy. Any feedback/criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Respite**

**Sector MS, Ami and Rei's Quarters**

"Are you sure you've been managing okay without us?" Ami asked, looking at a monitor displaying Usagi, Makoto, and Minako.

"We're doing just fine, Ami!" Makoto replied. "Although it's a little quiet without you and Rei."

"Ami, Rei, come home!" Usagi began wailing. "I miss you guys too much!"

"About that..." Rei said, "it turns out the situation here is a lot worse than anyone originally assumed. Chances are that we might be stuck here for a little longer..."

"What!" Minako burst out. "I thought you were just looking for those Jewel Seeds!"

"That was Lindy's original plan," Ami answered, "but there's more to it than just the Jewel Seeds, now. It seems that a lot of different worlds are starting to interfere with eachother. Are you sure you haven't seen anything out of the ordinary? Perhaps an enemy other than the Daimohn?"

"Not really. The enemy's tactics haven't changed, and nothing strange has happened since that one time..."

"I see... ah, by the way, how did Mamoru and the others take the news of us leaving?"

"At first, they thought we were pulling some kind of prank," said Makoto, "so we had to show them the communication device to prove it. Luna and Artemis were a bit miffed, but Mamoru agreed with us, saying it was probably for the best. Also..."

"Also... what?" Rei asked.

"We keep running into those other two senshi, Uranus and Neptune, and every chance she gets, Usagi keeps trying to persuade them to team up with us, but they turned her down every time."

"I tried to explain the situation to them," Usagi added, "but it only seemed to upset them even more... Uranus asked us, 'Even if that were true, is the safety of other worlds more important than your own world?' I thought that they would understand..."

"Don't blame yourself, Usagi," Rei said. "Those two were stubborn since the day we first met them. I don't think they're the types to be swayed so easily, anyway."

"Just remember," said Ami, "if you're in any trouble, try to contact us immediately, and we'll be there to help as soon as possible. Lindy gave us her word on that."

"We will," said Minako. "You two just remember to be careful. We worry about you everyday, you know."

"It was nice being able to talk to all of you again. We promise, after all of this is over, we'll come back home safely!"

* * *

**Sector MS, Asura Bridge**

Chrono entered the bridge, which was completely empty, except for Amy sitting at her console, looking at a profile of Nanoha.

"What is it, Amy?" Chrono asked, coming up behind her.

"I was looking at Nanoha's data," Amy said. "It's incredible how much magical power she has. Looking at the average, it's 1.27 million units, and when she releases her most powerful attack, that amount nearly triples! That's equal to a AAA-class mage, and exceeds even your capabilities."

"But there's more to magic than just raw power. It all means nothing if you can't control it properly and don't know how much to use, and when to use it. She's completely untrained, and that kind of power can be very dangerous if she doesn't learn to control it."

"I guess you're right. Also..."

"Hm?"

"She _is_ kinda cute. I think she might be your type, Chrono-kun!"

"Amy! I don't care about stuff like that! Eh, speaking of which... where is Nanoha right now?"

"She's already ported down, back with her family. She has a lot of explaining to do."

"I'd imagine so. What about the others?"

"Ami and Rei are still on board, contacting their friends back in Sector SM. As for everyone else..."

* * *

**Sector MS, Uminari City, Midoriya**

"I still fail to understand the significance of this," Raziel said, staring at a tall glass on the table, two straws sticking out of it. Across from him sat Kurumi, wearing her usual smile. "Explain this to me again."

"Every couple in love needs to do this at least once, Master!" Kurumi cheerfully explained. "Kurumi always wanted to do this!"

"That doesn't answer my question. Is this some sort of ritual?" As the scene continued to unfold, Saki, Karinka, and Maria watched the two from another nearby table.

"Still the same airhead sister," Karinka sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if her head is just full of sunshine and flowers..."

"I think it's cute, the way they talk to eachother," Maria giggled.

"Maria, you said before that your father was a scientist?" Saki asked her.

"That's right. Papa's one of the reasons we have so many robots in my world. His work helped a lot of people..." Maria's voice began to trail off.

"Maria? Are you okay?"

"Y, yes... It's just, Papa's still out there, with Ballade, but they could be anywhere..."

"Don't worry, we _will_ find him. We're all here to help eachother out."

"Yes... thank you." Maria got up from her seat. "Ah, I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom."

* * *

In the restroom, Maria was washing up at the sink when suddenly, the watch on her wrist begins beeping.

"Huh?" Maria looked at the watch, the blue R on it blinking on and off.

"...*kzzt*ar me? Hel*kzzt*...aria? Are you there?" A distorted voice came from the watch, a voice Maria recognized.

"X? Is that you? Can you hear me?"

"Barely, the sig*kzzt*...s very weak. I've been trying t*kzzt*...act you since your fight with Ballade. What happened back there?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Where should I start...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Nanoha and her mother had just finished cleaning the dishes.

"That takes care of that," Nanoha's mother said. "Now, what was that important thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you see..." Nanoha tried to explain to her everything that had happened since the day she met Yuuno, but without revealing anything about magic, Yuuno's true form, or interdimensional travel, which made the explanation all the more difficult. "...and because of that, I... might have to leave home..."

"..." Nanoha's mother quietly nodded.

"It's possible that it might be dangerous, but... I want to see what I've begun with all my friends through to the end. It might be enough to make you worry..."

"Well... you know that I'll always worry about you, because I'm your mother. Of course I'll be worried about you, Nanoha, but you know... if you were still thinking about which path to take, I think I'd probably tell you that you can't do anything dangerous like that. But you've already decided for yourself, haven't you?"

"Mom..."

"You want to finish what you've started with your friends, and you still want to try talking things over with that other girl you met."

"Yes..." Nanoha nodded.

"Well then..." Nanoha's mother gently placed her hand on top of Nanoha's head. "Have a nice trip, and don't regret anything you do. I'll bring your father and brother around to my way of thinking, too."

"Okay... thank you, Mom!"

* * *

"...I see..." X said after hearing Maria's explanation of what had transpired. "I don't really understand all this talk of Lost Logia and dimensional rifts."

"I don't understand it either," Maria said, "but it does sound bad. These dimensional rifts are the reason Papa disappeared like that..."

"Helping those other people with their problem is a good idea. It's your best chance of finding Dr. Hikari."

"I only hope I find him before something terrible happens..."

* * *

**Sector MS, Tohmi City, Residential District**

Inside a spacious apartment, Fate laid on a sofa, cringing in pain. She struggled to stand up, but was stopped by Arf.

"Don't move!" Arf objected. "The Jewel Seed in Sector RZ is too dangerous for you to retrieve! We should just forget about it, forget about all this nonsense! Let's just run away... we can go somewhere where we can be alone..."

"I can't do that..." Fate replied weakly.

"Even though we managed to get away, that black machine is infused with the Jewel Seed's power! If you try to fight it again, you might... you might...! And for what? That demon woman... your mother who keeps saying things that make no sense, and acts so cruel to you!"

"Don't speak badly of Mother..."

"I will! I will because I'm worried about you! Whenever you're sad, my heart hurts so much, it feels like it's being ripped to pieces! Whenever you're crying, I feel like I'm losing my mind! I don't want you to be in pain or to cry anymore, Fate!" The two were silent for a moment.

"It must be because we are linked in both mind and spirit," Fate said, sitting up straight in the sofa. "I'm sorry, Arf... if you're hurting because of me, I'll be sure to stop myself from being sad, to stop crying..." Arf couldn't believe what she just heard. She dropped to the floor, burying her face in her arms, sobbing.

"I just want you to smile and be happy, Fate! Why... why can't you understand that!"

"...I'm sorry, Arf... but you see, I want to grant my mother's wish... and it's not just for her. I'm sure... it's for myself, as well." She gently placed her hand on top of Arf's head, stroking her hair. "So, please, just a little longer... until we reach the end, will you give me your best?"

"Just promise me... promise me you're not doing this because that woman is telling you to, but because you're doing it for you, and only you. Then I'll definitely protect you, always." Fate simply nodded in response, then stood up.

"We should get going. We must either find another Jewel Seed, or find another way to retrieve the one in Sector RZ."

* * *

**Sector MS, Asura Briefing Room**

"I assume you've explained things to your family as best as you could, Nanoha?" Lindy asked her as Yuuno, Chrono, Raziel, Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, Ami, Rei, and Maria entered the briefing room and took their seats at the large central table.

"I couldn't tell them everything," Nanoha said, "but they understand... I think."

"Then I'll try to make this quick." Lindy cleared her throat and turned towards the others. "Everyone in this room knows about the danger currently posed to our respective worlds, and many others. I have already overstepped my bounds by accepting your help in this crucial mission, but there is a time for protocol, and there's a time for action. If the Jewel Seeds are not recovered quickly, there _will_ be a dimensional distortion, and many worlds will be destroyed, including all of ours. We cannot allow this to happen!"

"Just tell us where to start, and we'll get going!" Rei said.

"With the information we've gathered, there are currently 3 possible locations of Jewel Seeds. Sector FN, where Nanoha and Maria were taken by a rift, Sector PZ, where Raziel and Kurumi ended up from their world, and Sector RZ, Maria's home world. We must also search for Maria's father, who was displaced by the rift in Sector RZ. Our first mission will be in Sector FN, where we will..."

'_I can no longer turn back,_' Nanoha thought to herself as she listened to Lindy's instructions. '_This is the path I've chosen... that we've all chosen. This is what I truly want to do!_'

* * *

**Sector GT, Garden of Time**

Within a large, dimly-lit chamber, Precia Testarossa sat in a throne, staring into the five Jewel Seeds Fate had retrieved for her.

"Hurry... hurry, Fate..." she murmured to herself. "The promised land... Al Hazard awaits us..."


	12. A: Vanity

**Infinite Horizon Book 1: Dawn**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to try something a little different with this chapter. I want to create a sort of branching storyline. Chapters that have the same number, but have a different letter, for example, a or b, are usually going to occur at the same time, just in different locations. It may or may not get confusing, that's why I want to experiment with this first.

Also, I'm a bit out of practice with my creative writing, so you might find a significant difference in quality this time around, whether for better or worse.

Another thing I've noticed: The document manager on this site doesn't like me putting **?** and **!** right next to eachother, and it's annoying.

* * *

**Jewel Seed Status:** Nanoha – 6, Fate – 5, Unknown – 10

* * *

**Chapter 11a:** **Vanity**

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

It was nighttime in the city as a faint light illuminated the courtyard of Shiro Emiya's house, and from that light emerged Raziel, Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, and Maria. Maria held one hand to her ear, turning on a small communicator.

"We've appeared outside Shiro's home," Maria said.

"Affirmative," replied Chrono's voice through the communicator. "Do you and the others understand the plan?"

"Of course," Raziel said through his own communicator.

* * *

Earlier...

**Sector FN, Asura Briefing Room**

"...Split up?" Nanoha asked Lindy.

"Exactly," she responded. "There are so many of us on board that are capable of fighting, it will be more effective to split into two groups for the time being. One group will depart here in Sector FN. There must be at least one Jewel Seed here that created the rift that brought you, Yuuno, and Maria here from Sector RZ. Also, if possible, the group here should request the assistance of Shiro Emiya and his associates. If they decline, then you will simply have to search on your own."

"What about the other team?" asked Maria.

"The other group will stay on the Asura until we reach Sector PZ. We will also be investigating Sector MH. There have been signs of strange activity in that sector, and it may be related to the Jewel Seeds. When our work there is finished, we will return to assist and recover you. The only thing that hasn't been decided is how we will split up."

"I volunteer to investigate this sector," Raziel interrupted. "If Sergeant Alastor is still somewhere on this world, I wish to make contact with him myself."

"Contact?" Rei asked him. "But isn't he the enemy?"

"I'm sure that the sergeant is only confused. The only way he could have ended up here is from another rift from the Jewel Seeds. If I explain the situation to him, I am sure he would lend us his assistance."

"If Master is going, then so am I!" Kurumi said, clinging to Raziel's arm.

"And if our Sis is going, then we are, too," Saki said.

"I don't trust those two being alone for one second," Karinka added.

"Um... I want to go, too," said Maria. "I have to find out if Ballade and Papa really did end up there, or were sent to some other world."

"It looks like we have our first team, then," said Lindy. "That means Nanoha, Yuuno, Chrono, Ami, and Rei will stay onboard until we reach Sector SM. You have your assignments. Move out!"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

"First things first," Raziel said. "Let us request Emiya's assistance." As the group approached the front door of the house, Raziel casually opened the door and stepped inside.

"W, wait a minute!" Maria gasped. "Are you just going to walk right in without knocking or ringing the doorbell?"

"Why would I knock on a door?" Raziel asked. "And what's a doorbell? You're wasting time." Before he could take another step, Rin leapt from around the corner, holding several gemstones between her fingers, as if she were ready to throw them at Raziel.

"Who's there!" Rin demanded.

"Wait!" Saki shouted out. "It's us, Ms. Tohsaka!" Rin took another look at the group, and recognized them right away. She lowered her hand and put the gems away.

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" Rin said.

"That's why you knock first, dumbass," Karinka glared at Raziel.

"Why are you back so soon?"

"'So soon'?" Maria asked. "But we were gone for at least 3 days."

"No, you were only gone for 1 day."

"How can that be?"

"Hmm..." Raziel began to ponder. "Maybe... maybe it has something to do with the boundaries between dimensions. Time might flow differently between different worlds. 1 day in this world could be 3 days in Nanoha's world, or even 3 months in another. An eternity could also be just the blink of an eye. Anyway..." Raziel shook his head. "We're here because we must speak to Shiro Emiya."

"That... might not be possible right now, or maybe ever..." Rin began to trail off.

"What happened?"

"You should see for yourself." Rin guided the others into the next room. Inside, there was a single bed laid out on the floor, with Shiro in it. He was wrapped in bandages, heavily soaked in blood. Maria gasped and quickly looked away.

"How did this happen...?" Saki asked.

"After you left, Emiya, Saber, and myself went to see Kotomine as we had discussed earlier," Rin explained. "We explained all the strange phenomena that were occurring, but unfortunately, there's little that can be done. He said that the Holy Grail War cannot be stopped once it has begun. As we headed back here, we were attacked by another Master and Servant: Ilyasviel von Einzbern and her behemoth of a Servant, Berserker... She even had the nerve to go ahead and tell us his true identity, Heracles."

"Why is his identity important?" Raziel asked.

"The true identities of Servants are only known by the Servants themselves, and sometimes their Masters. If you were able to discover a Servant's true identity, you can determine their strengths and weaknesses."

"Heracles? I've heard that name in a history class before," Maria said. "Wasn't he the one who went through a series of trials and became a god?"

"Yes, that's how the legend goes, supposedly. Back on the subject, Saber should have been able to stand on even ground against Berserker, but for some reason, her ability to regenerate her wounds was failing. Before Berserker could deal the finishing blow, Emiya rushed in and... ugh, that idiot!"

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

"..." Raziel approached Shiro's motionless body, and placed his hands on Shiro's chest.

"What are you doing, Master?" Kurumi asked him.

"Using my power to heal him." Raziel closed his eyes as a faint green light began to emit from his hands.

"Your 'power'?"

"I have the ability to heal wounds, though I have never tried to use this on anyone other than myself before." Raziel strained as his hands trembled. The green light slowly regressed back into his hands and vanished. "His body... rejected it."

"Rejected?" asked Karinka.

"There is another force acting within his body, already rebuilding his damaged organs and bones."

"It must be Saber, then," Rin said. "Saber has the ability to regenerate her wounds. Theoretically, it should be impossible for a Servant's mana to flow to their Master, but then again, we are dealing with an impossible Master. At any rate, we should wait until morning to see if he fully recovers."

* * *

The full moon was shining above the city. A small boy with orange hair sat beside an older man, with messy black hair. The man had a gentle smile on his face.

"When I was a kid," the man said to the boy, "I admired the protectors of justice."

"What do you mean, 'admired'?" the boy asked. "Did you give up trying to be one, or something?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Heroes can only be heroes for so long, and it's difficult for a grown-up to shout his own name when he shows up. It's a dream by children, for children. I should've thought about that sooner." The man kept the same mild smile as the boy seemed upset about what he said.

"I see... No can do, I guess."

"Indeed."

"Yeah... so I'll take your place, instead. You can't do it anymore because you're grown up, but it's still okay for me, right? You can count on me, old man."

"Is that so? ...I feel relieved now." The man closed his eyes, still smiling. The boy looked at him, and when he saw that same, unchanging smile, he couldn't help but weep.

* * *

Suddenly, Shiro sprang out his bed, a cold bead of sweat running down the side of his face. His head was throbbing as he clutched it with his hand.

"Oooohh... ow..." he groaned. "What happened? Last night, I..."

"...You were in an accident, or so I heard," someone answered for him. Shiro looked to his side to see Raziel standing by the door.

"You... you're one of the people that came here for Nanoha and the others, right? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not alone. Over here." Raziel led Shiro to the living room, and opened the door. Inside, Rin, Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, and Maria were all seated around the table, enjoying tea prepared by Rin. Rin took a sip from her cup and looked up at Shiro.

"Good morning," she said calmly. "As you can see, we've been making ourselves comfortable without your permission, Emiya."

"We're _really_ sorry about this," Maria tried to say with a straight face, feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

"W-why are you all here?" Shiro asked.

* * *

**Sector FN, Homurabara School**

As Shiro headed to school, he reflected on the conversation he had in his home.

* * *

Earlier...

"...You want my help, and Saber's, to find these Jewel Seeds?" Shiro asked.

"If possible, we would also like to request the services of Rin and her Servant as well," said Raziel.

"Hm? Where is he, anyway?" Kurumi asked Rin. "Your Servant?"

"He's scouting outside, trying to collect information," Rin replied. "As for helping you, I must respectfully decline. In case you haven't noticed, we have our own problems, like Ilyasviel and Alastor."

"I agree," came Saber's voice as she stepped into the room. "If you are here to conduct any business, then do so on your own, and leave when you are done."

"Saber...!" Shiro seemed surprised by what she said.

"And another thing..." Saber turned her attention to Shiro. "What you did last night... it is troublesome for a Master to take such actions. Combat is my domain of expertise, and you must carry out your own role. There is no necessity for a Master to protect his Servant, and neither is there any reason to do so."

"Hah! She sure told you!" Karinka snickered.

"I don't need a reason to save a girl!" Shiro objected.

"I'd prefer to hear a decision from your Master... 'Servant'," Raziel said in a somewhat conceited tone.

"Disrespectful...!" Saber glared at him.

"Enough!" Shiro butted in. "Look, I have to go to school soon. I'll think about it there, and make my decision when I get back. Until then, you guys can stay here, just don't make a mess. Fair enough?"

"If that is what you want," Raziel answered.

"Well then," Rin said, standing up, "if that's that, I'll be going on ahead of you. Don't be too late." She politely bowed, and showed herself out of the house.

* * *

'This stuff about Jewel Seeds sounds serious,' Shiro thought. 'If what they said is true, then not just this city, but this entire world could be in trouble... but I can't just up and leave on a whim. What would Sakura and Fuji-nee think if I suddenly disappeared?' Just then, as Shiro passed the front gate leading into the school grounds, and intense sensation shot through his body. A sweet aroma filled his senses as it felt like his whole body was throbbing. Shiro felt like he was about to pass out, but managed to stay on his feet and not make a scene.

'What is this... this sick feeling?' he wondered.

"Yo, Emiya," came a smooth-toned voice from behind Shiro. He turned around to see another student. He was about Shiro's age, with short violet hair, and eyes that were a faded shade of blue. He wore a kind of smile that openly boasted confidence.

"Shinji?" Shiro recognized him immediately.

"You don't look so good, Emiya," Shinji said, walking past him. "You look as if you're about to drop dead. Don't make me worry too much about you." He continued towards the main school building while Shiro regained his composure.

* * *

Later that day, after classes were finished, Shiro was preparing to leave until Rin entered the classroom and approached him.

"Emiya," she said, "meet me on the roof, after everyone's gone. We need to talk." She had a serious look on her face as she calmly walked out.

"What's that about, all of a sudden?" Shiro asked.

* * *

On the roof, Shiro saw Rin staring off into the distance, the city buildings created a jagged horizon.

"Okay, I'm here," Shiro said. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Where's Saber?" Rin asked almost immediately. "Is she nearby?"

"Uhh... no. I told her to stay at home with Raziel and the others."

"...Are you an idiot?"

"Eh?"

"Walking around without your Servant near you... are you a total moron?" Rin shouted. "You might as well be carrying a big sign that says, 'Please kill me, I want to die'! Have you forgotten that you're a Master in the Holy Grail War? That there are five others out there that _will_ kill you without a second thought?"

"But–"

"And another thing! Those so-called 'spacemen' and Alastor are still out there, and you don't think they won't try to kill you again? My God, it frustrates me to no end to see such foolish behavior." Rin began rolling up one of the sleeves on her school uniform. "I didn't say anything earlier because I didn't want to lose my composure in front of strangers, but you..."

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked. "I was here at school, surrounded by people. You really think they would try something in broad daylight?"

"Perhaps... but do you see anyone else around _now_?" Rin's forearm began glowing with blue markings. "Regardless of what's been happening recently, I am still a Master. I can't let an opportunity to defeat another Master pass me by. We can do this one of two ways: you can surrender your command spells to me, or I can take them by force, and run the risk of accidentally killing you."

"Tohsaka...!" Shiro and Rin stared eachother off. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek broke the tension in the air. "That was...!"

"...a woman? There was someone still here?"

* * *

**Sector FN, Emiya Residence**

Raziel felt a sharp pain, like a needle in his brain. He looked out the window, in the direction of the school.

"What's wrong, Master?" Kurumi asked him.

"The Aether... has shifted..." Raziel muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"...We need to find Emiya and Tohsaka. Now. Tell the others... to expect trouble."

* * *

**Sector FN, Homurabara School**

Shiro and Rin rushed to where they heard the scream. In one of the hallways on the ground floor, several students lay on the floor, unconscious.

"This many people?" Shiro asked. "I thought they were long gone!" He checked one of the female students. She was not moving. "Is she...?"

"Let me see," Rin said as she took a closer look. "...No, she's still alive, but her life force has been drained. If left alone, they'll all die."

"Die? We gotta do something!"

"Then stand back." Rin knelt in front of the student's body, pulled out a small gem, and began reciting some kind of incantation.

'I feel like this has happened before...' Shiro thought to himself as he watched quietly. Suddenly, he felt a chill run up his spine. Without warning, he ran past Rin and placed his arm out, as if to shield her from something. Out of nowhere, a hole appeared in his arm, blood oozing down to his hand. "Ahhhh!" Shiro screamed in pain, clutching his arm. Although there was a wound, there was no physical sign of any weapon.

"Emiya...!" Rin was in shock, still trying to discern what has just happened.

"Don't worry about me!" Shiro said as he headed outside. "Just take care of those people!"

* * *

Outside the school, Shiro looked around for any sign of the attacker.

"Grr... what kind of coward would do something like that?" Shiro said. "Attacking Tohsaka... attacking a girl... with a weapon like that?"

"Shiro!" a familiar voice called out. Shiro turned around to see Saber, Raziel, Maria, and the Steel Angels running into the courtyard. Saber and Maria were both clad in their armor, looking like they were ready for a fight.

"Saber! What are you doing here?"

"I... had a feeling you and Tohsaka might have been in trouble," Raziel said reluctantly. "It seems we were right to come."

"Ah!" Maria gasped. "Your arm... there's a hole, and you're bleeding!"

"It'll be fine," Shiro said. "Somebody attacked some of the students, and then tried to kill Tohsaka. They have to be somewhere around here." He looked around some more, and noticed a wooded area behind one of the school buildings. "Over there, the woods behind the archery dojo. Let's hurry!"

* * *

In the woods, the light from the setting sun shone inbetween all the withered trees. The group approached cautiously, watching for any signs of trouble.

"They're hiding somewhere around here, I just know it," Shiro said. Just then, he heard someone snickering as the voice echoed through the trees. "Who's there!"

"Well, well..." a familiar voice answered. Everyone looked to their left as they saw someone emerge from behind one of the trees. "I was expecting Emiya, but not any of you... that's a real circus you have there."

"Shinji?" Shiro was surprised.

"Who is that?" Saki asked.

"Shinji Matou, one of my classmates from school. Don't tell me, those students that were attacked, you–" Before Shiro could finish, he felt something tugging at his arm, where his wound was. Suddenly, he was hoisted up into the air, screaming in pain.

"Shiro!" Saber cried out. From behind another tree came a woman with long, lavender hair that nearly touched the ground. She was wearing a small black dress, and a purple blindfold draped over her eyes. She appeared to be holding something, but there was nothing there.

"I can't believe you've been walking around all this time with my weapon still lodged in your flesh," the woman said with a sly smile.

"What are you... talking about?" Shiro grunted. He looked up at his bleeding arm, and a long stake suddenly appeared before him, embedded where the wound was. The stake was tied to a chain, which wrapped around one of the tree branches, and down to the masked woman, who was holding the other end, as well as another stake.

"Why you...!" Saber leapt up into the air, swinging at the chain with her invisible weapon. The links shattered as Shiro dropped to the ground, the withered leaves below breaking his fall. Saber landed, and turned her attention to the masked woman.

"What do you think?" Shinji asked. "About my Rider?"

"Rider? Is she your Servant?" Saber asked him.

"Correct. And you... you must be Emiya's Servant."

"Why, Shinji?" Shiro asked. "How could you attack those people?"

"Hmph, I was just getting the respect I finally deserve. All those fools, always looking down on me, especially Rin Tohsaka... and besides, my Servant was hungry. Gotta keep her fed, you know?"

"Fed...?" Karinka said. "What is she to you, some kind of pet? You sick little pervert!"

"She's my Servant, and she has to do whatever I tell her. Expecially since I have this..." Shinji reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small blue crystal with the Roman numeral VIII on it.

"That's... a Jewel Seed!" Kurumi gasped. "That's what we were looking for!"

"..." Raziel slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Did you really have to say it outloud...?"

"Oh, so you know what this thing is?" Shinji twirled the Jewel Seed between his fingers. "I actually found it shortly before becoming a Master. It's almost like a wish come true, really. Not only does it let me control Rider, it also makes her much stronger than she was meant to be." He took a few steps back. "Show them." The broken chain on Rider's weapon suddenly regenerated, along with a new stake, as she hurled it at Raziel. Kurumi jumped in front of him, swatting it away with her hand.

"You have to go through me first if you even think about hurting my Master!" Kurumi shouted as she lunged at Rider. Rider leapt to the side, avoiding a straight punch.

"Oh, this one has some spunk," Shinji smirked, eyeing the other girls. "I'm willing to show you all mercy just once. You can come with me, and bask in all my radiant glory as I take over this town. What do you say, ladies?"

"Bleeeh!" Kurumi said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Master's the only one for me! I wouldn't want to follow a weirdo like you, anyway! Not in a million years!"

"W-what?" Shinji was taken aback by this response. "N, no one rejects me like that! Rider! Get rid of that one first! Make sure she suffers! Make them all suffer!"

"Shiro, stand back!" Saber said. "I'll handle this!" She charged ahead, the air violently swirling around her hidden weapon, and took a swing at Rider. Rider seemed to vanish into thin air as the weapon struck the ground.

"Where are you aiming?" Rider's voice echoed around the group. They looked up, and saw five Riders, perched on the tree branches. They each threw their weapons in random directions, turning the area into a spiderweb of iron chains. Another set of weapons appeared in their hands as each copy went for one of the fighting women.

"How did so many of them appear all of a sudden?" Karinka asked as she, Kurumi, and Saki began exchanging blows with their opponents, taking care not to get stabbed by the stakes.

"A Rider-class Servant shouldn't be capable of this!" Saber replied as she leapt onto one of the chain tightropes, chasing after one of the Rider clones.

"Which one is the real one?" Maria asked as she fired several shots from her Rock Buster at the clone she was fighting. The copy skillfully maneuvered around each shot, displaying her flexibility. She then lunged at Maria, stakes extended.

"Here she comes!" X's voice came from Maria's armor. "Quickly, use the Rock Knuckle! They're the bands over the top of your hands!"

"Ahh!" Maria gasped as she clenched her fists. The two bands around her hands flipped over her knuckles as she threw a punch at the Rider clone. The blow struck one of the stakes right on its tip, knocking it out of her hand and causing her to stagger. As the battle continued, Raziel rushed over to Shiro, trying not to get caught in the crossfire.

"We gotta... do... something!" Shiro said, finally pulling the stake out of his arm. Before he could join in the fight, Raziel grabbed him.

"You and I are completely outmatched," Raziel said. "We're only going to get in the way."

"But...!"

"Listen. He said that the Jewel Seed lets him control Rider." They both looked at Shinji, who was busy laughing as he watched the fight on the other side of the field. "The two of us should be able to get it from him."

"Yeah, I guess... Shinji's a punk, he should be no problem for us. Let's go!" Shiro and Raziel took a deep breath, then charged through the battlefield.

"Hahahah, this is too much!" Shinji laughed. "This is... huh?" Just then, he noticed the two heading straight for him. "Gah! Get back! Stay away!" Suddenly, the Jewel Seed in his hand began pulsating. It sent out a shockwave, knocking everyone, including Shinji, off their feet. The Jewel Seed began to give off a bright light that rapidly expanded, engulfing Shinji.

"Master!" one of the Riders shouted. The other four vanished as she leapt into the light to assist him.

"Stay back!" Raziel shouted. "It's another dimensional rift!" Kurumi and Maria grabbed him and Shiro and pulled them away from the expanding sphere of light. The sphere stopped growing, then quickly collapsed on itself. When the light faded, there was no sign of Shinji or Rider.

"Where did they go?" Saber asked.

"Gone..." Raziel said. "It was a rift, caused by the Jewel Seed trying to reach out to another one, probably in another world."

"Just like the one that brought me, Nanoha, and Yuuno here the first time," Maria said.

"Emiya!" Rin's voice echoed through the woods. She ran up to the group, panting. "I just finished healing the last victim. They're all going to survive."

"Really?" Shiro asked. "Thank goodness..."

"Huh? Why are all of you here? What happened?"

"Something bad..." Raziel replied.

"Really bad..." Karinka added.


	13. B: Disbelief

**Infinite Horizon Book 1: Dawn**

**by Exdeathmore**

* * *

**New series alert!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been forever since I worked on this story. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I ran out of steam and went on hiatus. I'm surprised that people are still reading my story and are probably waiting eagerly for me to continue, signing up for update watches and whatnot. Well, after finally exhausting myself with other distractions and interests, I believe I'm finally ready to continue writing.

On a less important note, I'm starting to run out of one-word chapter titles, I'm not clever enough to think of more. So starting with Chapter 13, I'll be changing to a titling style similar to what I've been doing for Book 2.

* * *

**Chapter 11b: Disbelief**

**? ? ?  
**

A man knelt before a massive humanoid creature shrouded in darkness, only its upper half visible, and bound by enormous chains. The man wore a dark red bodysuit and white cloak. His skin was very pale, with red marks around his eyes, and had wild, white hair that grew past his shoulders. Around the man's neck was a small, green, diamond-shaped jewel. "Dark King, my lord. I have found the two that escaped from the Garden of Light."

"I see..." the monstrosity bellowed, its red eyes glaring at the man below it. "Then why haven't you recovered the Prism Stones?"

"I, that is... I've only determined their general location, and–"

"I do not want to hear such excuses!" The chains around the creature began to rattle. "The Prism Stones... five of the seven are already in our posession. Pisard... your mission is to recover the two stones the ones from the Garden of Light ran away with."

"I understand that, my lord," the man, Pisard, said.

"In order to survive, I require the power that comes from having all of the Prism Stones... with their power, I shall become immortal. My domain, the Dusk Zone, shall exist for all eternity, and all worlds will be drowned in darkness! Go forth, Pisard... for the sake of our glorious future!"

"Yes, my lord!"

* * *

**Sector MH, Asura Meeting Room**

"Here is the current situation," Lindy said as she briefed the remaining crew. "While Raziel's team is busy in Sector FN, we will be investigating both Sectors MH and PZ."

"I recognize PZ as where we first met Raziel and Kurumi," Yuuno said, "but why MH?"

"Our observations have revealed that some strange activity is occurring in that area," Chrono explained. "The reaction is not the same as the Jewel Seeds, but it is still enough to warrant a more thorough search."

"What kind of world is Sector MH?" Ami asked.

"It seems to be another instance of Earth. Their technological progress seems to be on par with Nanoha's world and yours."

"What exactly should we be looking for?" asked Nanoha.

"We've pinpointed the source of the initial reaction to a specific city in this world," said Lindy. "Just look for anything that you think wouldn't normally be in a city like yours. Chrono, Nanoha, and Yuuno can search from the air, while Ami and Rei search on foot. Contact us as soon as you find anything suspicious."

* * *

**Sector MH, Verone Girls' Junior High**

Two girls ran past a large crowd of students, approaching another student, with short, shaggy orange hair and brown eyes. "Nagisa!" they called out her, running up alongside both sides of her. "Good morning!" they greeted her with smiles.

"Good morning," the girl, Nagisa, replied, returning a warm smile.

"Did you see the shooting stars yesterday?" one of the girls asked.

"I did!" the second girl said. "Wasn't it great?"

"Shooting stars?" Nagisa asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, there have been a whole lot of them recently..."

"I did a whole ton of wishing!" the first girl added. As their conversation continued, the three girls headed into the front entrance of the school.

"Wait, aren't shooting stars supposed to be bad omens?" the second girl asked.

"Really?" Nagisa asked.

"That is not the case," someone interrupted. They looked ahead to see another student, with long, silky, dark blue hair and deep blue eyes addressing them.

"Ah, Yukishiro," the second girl recognized her immediately.

"Shooting stars are actually small meteors drifting in outer space that are attracted by the earth's gravity," she explained. "At about an altitude of 100 kilometers, the friction with the atmosphere makes them glow, leaving trails of light in the sky. Past generations used to make wishes on these mysterious phenomena. Don't you think that is better than thinking of them as ill omens?"

"..." The other girls were speechless.

"Oh, I have to go now," the blue-haired girl said. "See you later!" She then hurried off to class.

"Does she know... everything?" Nagisa asked.

"That was Honoka Yukishiro," the second girl said. "You may not have heard, but everyone calls her the 'Queen of Knowledge' because she knows so much."

"Queen of Knowledge? Isn't that a bit much?"

"You know what I heard?" the first girl asked. "I heard that Yukishiro is really popular with the boys, and that the captain of the kendo club from the boys' school tried confessing to her!"

"Huh... sounds like somebody that everyone wants to be."

* * *

**Sector MH, In the air**

Later that day, Nanoha, Yuuno, and Chrono were flying over the city, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"This almost seems pointless," Yuuno said. "We don't even know what it is we're supposed to be looking for. This would be a lot easier if we were just looking for a Jewel Seed."

"Don't complain," Chrono said. "The captain believes that whatever the Asura detected on this world is important enough for us to find. Even if it isn't a Jewel Seed, it could easily be some other Lost Logia that needs to be secured before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I wonder how Maria and the others are doing right now," Nanoha wondered. "I hope they're having less trouble than we are... huh?" She stopped and looked up at the sky. A small, yellow light was quickly headed for their position, moving at a breakneck speed. "Look out!" she shouted to the others. The object blew past the three, like a bullet.

"What was that?" Yuuno asked.

"I believe _that_ was what we were looking for," Chrono replied. "That thing is headed right into the city. Contact Ami and Rei, and tell them what they need to be looking for."

* * *

**Sector MH, City street**

"...Uh huh. Right. We're on it," Rei spoke into a miniature communicator, a small pyramid-shaped device. She turned to Ami. "It looks like Nanoha and the others found something."

"Really? That's great," Ami said.

"They told us to be on the lookout for a glowing yellow object flying through... Ah, over there!" Rei pointed up, and they both saw the object, streaking across the sky, headed for an apartment complex.

"Let's hurry!" The two girls chased after the object, following the trail of light.

* * *

**Sector MH, Misumi Residence**

Nagisa entered her room, placing her school supplies on the ground, and sitting down on her bed.

"I'm exhausted," Nagisa said to herself. "The kendo captain confessed to Yukishiro, huh?" She let out a big sigh. "I wish a boy would confess to me..." Just then, she saw something glittering outside the window. She got up from the bed, and opened the large glass window, which led out to a balcony. She stared up at the sky, and saw a yellow streak of light.

"A shooting... star? Ah, I gotta wish for something!" She put her hands together, closed her eyes, and started praying. "I wish for a good-looking boyfriend, and slim legs, and to be able to buy lots of fancy clothes. Oh, and to eat tons of chocolate cake, and, and..." She opened one eye, and saw that the streak of light was headed straight for her. "Ah... aahhhh!" She screamed as she ducked out of the way of the projectile. It flew past her, through the window, and into her room, bouncing off the walls like a pingpong ball.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked as she rushed back into her room, only to be smacked in the forehead by the bouncing ball of light, knocking her down. The ball of light hovered in midair, and burst apart, turning into a pile of cards, and a strange device. The device was white with pink decals, decorated with a pink heart in the center, and resembled a cellphone. "Wha... what is this?" Nagisa asked, slowly approaching the item.

* * *

**Sector MH, Yukishiro Residence**

"What's wrong, Chuutaro?" Honoka asked her dog, a golden retriever. The dog was frantically barking at a small storage shed behind her house, pawing at the door. "Is something in there?" Honoka opened the door, and the dog immediately ran inside. The interior was covered in dust, the corners cluttered with cobwebs, with stacks of boxes neatly arranged and out of the way. Chuutaro was still barking, standing in front of a small box that was emitting a soft white light.

"What's that?" Honoka approached the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a deck of cards, and a device nearly identical to the one that recently appeared in Nagisa's room, the only difference being that the device had blue decals instead of pink. "I wonder what this is?"

* * *

**Sector MH, Outside Misumi Residence**

"I'm pretty sure it went this way," Ami said as she and Rei stopped in front the apartment where Nagisa lived. "Where could it have gone?"

"Maybe it crashed through somebody's window," Rei guessed. "That thing was moving really fast, I hope no one got hurt by it..."

* * *

**Sector MH, Misumi Residence**

Nagisa poked the device in the middle of the floor, seeing if it would react in any way. Suddenly, the device started giving off a powerful light. Nagisa panicked, quickly crawling away from it. The device split open, and inside, a small yellow creature poked its head out from a small window.

"Mepo!" the creature shouted as it jumped into the air, and slowly floated back down, landing upright, and looking at Nagisa. "Who are you-mepo?" it asked her.

"It can talk!" Nagisa gasped. She reached for a broomstick and started swinging it, trying to keep the creature away from her. "Don't come any closer!"

"I need your help-mepo! Take me to Mipple, the princess of hope-mepo!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? You come flying into my room, scaring me half to death, and now you want me to run an errand for you? No way!"

"Please-mepo!" The critter looked like it was about to cry. "I don't have anyone else to turn to-mepo!"

"..."

* * *

**Sector MH, Outside Misumi Residence**

"Maybe we should wait until Nanoha and the others get here and search together," Ami suggested. Just then, she noticed someone coming out of the building. It was Nagisa, carrying the device with the small creature in one hand, and the stack of cards in the other.

"This way-mepo!" the creature said. Nagisa's arm was pulled out in front of her, as if it was guiding her movements.

"Slow down!" Nagisa said. "Don't be so pushy!" She stopped when she saw Ami and Rei looking at her suspiciously. 'Uh oh...' she thought to herself. "Uhh... this way-mepo!" She tried to imitate the creature's voice to make it look like she was saying it herself. "Aha... hahahah..." She then scurried past the two girls towards a 3-way intersection.

"Now this way-mepo!" the creature jerked Nagisa one way. "Wait, no, it's this way-mepo!" It suddenly pulled her in the opposite direction as they headed down the road, out of sight.

"What... was that all about?" Rei asked. She looked at Ami, and they both silently nodded, and began to follow Nagisa.

* * *

**Sector MH, Amusement Park**

Nagisa entered the front gate to an amusement park, still guided the the small creature.

"So, who exactly are you anyway?" Nagisa asked the creature.

"I'm Mepple, the chosen hero from the Garden of Light-mepo!" it replied proudly.

"Garden of Light? Hero? You?"

"Wait-mepo..." Nagisa stopped while Mepple looked around. "Strange-mepo... I feel something different than Mipple-mepo."

"Something different? What does that even mean?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go, young lady," a voice called out. Out of nowhere, Pisard appeared, landing in front of them. He glared at Mepple. "I've been looking for you, little one."

"Who are you?"

"I am called Pisard. I serve the Dark King of the Dusk Zone, and I am here to relieve you of that fairy." Pisard pointed at Mepple.

"This is bad-mepo!" Mepple said. "We need to get away from here-mepo!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Nagisa tried to make a run for the gate, but she barely took five steps before Pisard leapt into the air and landed just inches in front of her.

"Don't make this difficult," said Pisard, reaching out for Mepple.

"Don't touch me, you weirdo!" Nagisa tried running the other direction, but tripped and fell down, dropping Mepple. Pisard quickly swooped in and snatched the fairy up.

"Where is the stone?" Pisard demanded.

"Misumi!" a familiar voice called out to Nagisa. She turned around to see Honoka running towards her, carrying another device with a fairy inside that looked similar to Mepple, but was pink.

"Yukishiro?" Nagisa was surprised to see her here.

"Mepple!" the pink fairy called out to him.

"Mipple!" Mepple shouted back.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked Honoka.

"This little one led me to this place," Honoka explained.

"We need to rescue Mepple-mipo!" the pink fairy, Mipple, said.

* * *

At the gate, Ami and Rei were watching the events unfold.

"Those two are in trouble!" Ami said.

"We can't wait for Nanoha and the others," Rei said. "Ami, let's transform!"

"Right!" They both pulled out their transformation sticks.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Pisard chuckled. "This must be my lucky day. Now the other one has shown up, too. This saves me the trouble to hunting you down." He took a step towards Honoka. "You can hand that one over, as well."

"No-mipo!" Mipple cried as Honoka stepped away from Pisard. "You can't let him get me-mipo!"

"Stop right there!" two voices shouted out. Everyone turned towards the park gate to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars standing tall.

"Attacking two defenseless girls is unforgivable!" Mars shouted at Pisard.

"Agents of love and justice, Sailor Mercury!" Mercury declared.

"And Sailor Mars!"

"We shall punish you!" they shouted in unison.

"Who the heck are you?" Pisard demanded. While he was distracted, Nagisa tackled him, knocking Mepple out of his hand. Nagisa dove and caught him, rolling as she hit the ground to stand back upright.

"Thank you-mepo!" Mepple said, about to cry again in gratitude.

"Grr... annoying pests! Playtime is over!" Pisard jumped back, and raised his arms in the air. "Raging spirits of the heavens, Zakenna!" The skies became dark, and a swirling black cloud loomed overhead. "Heart of darkness, make them tremble in terror of the Dark Power!" From the cloud, several purple creatures poured out, with bulging temples on their heads, and large gaping maws.

"What are those things?" Mars asked, pointing at the purple monsters. Two of them landed in front of Mercury and Mars, appearing as large humanoids several times their size, with skinny forearms and thighs, emphasizing their large fists and torsos. Another flew into a rollercoaster car, twisting and morphing its shape. The car flew off the tracks and transformed into a snake-like creature, baring its fangs at them.

"Are you kidding me?" Nagisa asked.

"Is this some kind of dream?" Honoka added.

"I... don't... believe this! !"

* * *

"What just happened?" Nanoha asked. "Where did that black cloud come from?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chrono said. "Let's head for the area that cloud is focused on!" He, Nanoha, and Yuuno began to fly towards it, but before they could reach the center, the cloud parted, revealing the entire sky had turned a sickly shade of red and purple.

"This is... it can't be!" Yuuno gasped. "A temporal force field? Is there another mage here?"

"Another mage...?" Nanoha asked. "...Fate!" She began flying even faster towards where the cloud was once focused.

"Nanoha, wait!"

* * *

"_Zakenna!_" the rollercoaster monster roared. Its two eyes began to glow red as beams of electricity shot out. Mercury and Mars leapt out of the way, while Nagisa and Honoka scrambled to safety. One of the humanoid Zakenna lunged at the two Sailor Senshi, throwing a massive punch at them. They jumped to avoid it, but the impact of the giant fist hitting the ground created a shockwave that knocked them off balance.

"That thing is huge!" Mars said.

"We've never fought anything like it before!" Mercury added. "We can't afford to hold back!" Meanwhile, the second humanoid Zakenna was chasing after Nagisa and Honoka, trying to grab them.

"I don't believe this, I don't believe this, I don't believe this!" Nagisa kept repeating as she ran for her life.

"Somebody help us!" Honoka cried out, trying to keep up.

"You two, you need to transform-mepo!" Mepple said to the two panicking girls.

"Transform?"

"This is no time for jokes!" Nagisa shouted at him.

"Use the cards-mepo!"

"Cards?" Nagisa looked at the deck of cards she was still carrying. "These things?"

"Which one do we use?" Honoka asked Mipple.

"Use the golden Queen card-mipo!" Mipple replied. The girls searched through the cards until they found one with a golden background, depicting a queen sitting on a throne. "Quickly, slash the card through the slot under me-mipo!"

"Like this?" Honoka took the card, and swiped it through a small slot below Mipple's head.

"You too-mepo!" Mepple said to Nagisa.

"All right!" Nagisa did the same, and slashed the card through the slot. Then, as if by instinct, the two girls grabbed eachother by one hand, raising their free arm into the air.

"Dual Aurora Wave!" they cried out in unison.

"...What did I just say?" Nagisa asked herself. Suddenly, she She and Honoka were instantly bathed in a pillar of rainbow-colored light, the sudden burst knocking the Zakenna away.

"What's happening?" Pisard asked, shielding his eyes from the light. Mercury, Mars, and even the other Zakenna stopped fighting to see what was happening. The pillar of light shot up into the sky, and a white sphere came crashing down to the ground, bursting on impact. When the light faded, Nagisa and Honoka were completely transformed. The front of Nagisa's hair was swept to the left, and she was clad in a black uniform with gloves, boots, and a skirt with shorts, all accented with pink details, and her waist exposed. Honoka's appearance was similar, except her uniform was a white one-piece dress with blue details, and a longer skirt that flared outwards. Her hair was styled into a ponytail with a white ribbon adorned with a large blue heart.

"They... transformed?" Mars couldn't believe her eyes.

"Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" Nagisa declared.

"Emissary of Light, Cure White!" Honoka added.

"We are Pretty Cure!" the two girls shouted out, striking a pose, then pointing at Pisard.

"Servant of the Dark Power..."

"...return to the darkness from which you came!" Cure Black shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. "Wait, what am I saying?" she asked, realizing what she just did.

"Pretty... Cure?" Mercury asked, curious.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Pisard interrupted. "Zakenna, destroy all of them, and bring me the Prism Stones!"

"_Zakenna!_" The second humanoid Zakenna got back up, and threw a punch at the ground where Black and White were standing. The two leapt into the air, avoiding the attack, startled by their sudden boost in agility. They landed behind the beast, and it quickly spun around, swinging its arm at them again. White reached out and grabbed the arm as it struck with a loud _WHACK!_, stopping it for a moment, but began struggling to hold her ground against the attack.

"Leave her alone!" Black shouted as she lunged at the monster, delivering a powerful kick to its face, knocking it back down. She landed in front of White. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now," White replied. "Thank you!"

Meanwhile, the first humanoid Zakenna continued to pursue Mercury and Mars. It raised its foot and tried to stomp on Mars.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A stream of water shot forth from Mercury's hands and struck the Zakenna's legs, freezing instantly. Losing its balance, it fell over, immobilized. "Mars, now!"

"Burning Mandala!" A flurry of flames bombarded the monster as its body dispersed in a shower of particles. "Ha! That wasn't so tough!" Mars said, laughing triumphantly. Just then, the second humanoid Zakenna began to get back up.

"It just doesn't know when to stop!" Black said as she and White prepared to fight again.

"Divine Buster!" A large beam of pink light shot down from the sky, striking the monster and obliterating it. Everyone looked up to see Nanoha floating overhead, Yuuno and Chrono approaching from behind.

"Nanoha!" Mercury was relieved to see her.

"I came as fast as I could," Nanoha said. "Where's Fate?"

"She was never here, but this man is causing trouble either way!" She pointed at Pisard. "We have to stop him!"

"As if you can!" Pisard retorted. Suddenly, several bands of light appeared around him, quickly tightening and locking him in place. He looked up to see Chrono approaching him.

"In the name of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, I order you to stand down!" Chrono demanded.

"_Zakenna!_" The rollercoaster monster fired more beams from its eyes, forcing Chrono to back away from Pisard. It swung its short arms, launching the cart wheels like a pair of buzzsaws, straight towards Nanoha. Yuuno rushed in front of her, and formed a large barrier of green light, pushing the projectiles away.

"Incredible..." White said, looking up at Nanoha and the others. "They're younger than us, and they have that kind of power..."

"We have to help them out!" Black said.

"Both of you, hold hands-mepo!" Mepple shouted to the two girls.

"Huh? What will that accomplish?"

"Hurry and do it-mipo!" Mipple chimed in. Black and White looked at eachother, confused, and decided to join hands. A strange sensation filled the two as they suddenly raised their free hands into the air, as if some outside force was guiding their actions.

"Black Thunder!" Black shouted out.

"White Thunder!" White also shouted. Two bolts of lightning shot down from the sky, striking the girls as their bodies began glowing with a radiant golden light. "Pretty Cure's beautiful souls..."

"...shall crush your evil heart!" Their grips on eachother's hands tightened.

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" They thrust their arms out, and twin beams of black and white energy shot out of their palms, intertwining with eachother, and merging into a single, massive blast. The rollercoaster Zakenna was engulfed by the blast as its form twisted and contorted. It slowly changed back into an ordinary coaster car, landing back on its rails as the monster's spirit was expelled from it. It clutched its head in pain as it burst apart, disappearing like the others.

"That was... amazing," Mars said, almost at a loss for words after seeing the spectacle.

"Now then," Chrono said to Pisard as he, Nanoha, and Yuuno landed, "attacking a Bureau agent is a serious offense. I will be taking you to the Asura for questioning."

"You've made a powerful enemy this day," Pisard said, glaring at Chrono. "No one defies the Dark King's will and lives!" In an instant, he vanished, leaving behind the bands of light that were once binding him.

"He's gone!" Nanoha gasped.

"Impossible!" Chrono said. "That was a powerful bind spell, no mage should have been able to break out of it so easily and quickly!" Just then, Black and White's bodies began glowing again, and in a flash of light, they changed back to their normal clothes, and Mipple and Mepple changed back into their original forms. They ran into eachother's arms, snuggling.

"Mepple!" Mipple cried.

"Mipple!" Mepple cried as well.

"I've missed you so much!" They said in unison as they continued hugging. They turned to Nanoha and the others and bowed politely. "Thank you for your help! You saved us all!"

"Y, you're welcome," Mercury said, "but... what exactly are you? What were those monsters, and why were they trying to hurt you?"

"Ahem!" Nagisa cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't mean to interrupt, but... what exactly is going on here! ? Giant monsters, flying kids, and talking plush toys all in the same place? Nothing makes sense anymore!"

"Allow me to explain-mepo," Mepple said, turning to Nagisa and Honoka. "You two have been given the power of Pretty Cure-mepo!"

"Pretty Cure?" Honoka asked. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"It's the name given to the legendary warriors who appear when evil threatens the universe-mipo," Mipple answered. "From now on, we'll be fighting together-mipo!"

"Wait, what?" Nagisa interrupted. "Fight? Don't make these kinds of decisions on your own!"

"I think we better talk things over before anything is decided," Chrono said. "A lot has happened in a short amount of time. We should start with introductions..."


End file.
